Dragonslayers
by BluePanedGasMask
Summary: Finally meeting Griffith on the field of battle, Guts does the unthinkable. He loses. Griffith transports both Guts and Casca far far away, to a place filled with magic. Where to most magic is merely a tool. But to some magic is an art. These few apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. These are the wizards. "Ha! Just another name for a mercenary. With magic."
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragonslayers**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

The Black Swordsman. Appearing from nowhere within Lord Mont Held's estate this criminal is charged with murdering two dozen guards who tried to apprehend him. He is over six feet tall and wields a huge sword of almost the same height. Seen to have black short and spikey hair and brown eyes, as well as wearing a cloak that covers the rest of his body. No known magical abilities, although strength and speed enhancement magic likely.

Wanted alive.

Reward: 1000000 jewels.

* * *

That's what the contract said.

"One million jewels!" A certain pink haired boy shouted. "Wow easy money!"

The notice was quickly ripped off the Fairy Tail mission board and the boy began walking out the door in a hurry, a goofy smile on his face. Aside from pink and spikey hair, the boy wore a black, sleeveless waistcoat with gold trimmings along its edges. A white set of baggy shorts reached just below his knees, and a pair of black sandals clung to his feet. He got as far as the door before a gauntleted hand yanked him backwards and into the air, the white scale patterned scarf he always wore flapping forwards at the sudden change of momentum.

"Natsu did you even read the contract?" Said the offending redhead who held him above the ground.

Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer panicked and began trying to run away on thin air, his legs flailing about the place. A few of the guilds members looked up and chuckled at his antics. This was becoming more and more common now that he and Erza, the armoured woman who stood at the guilds entrance had joined the same team.

"Of course!" He quickly stuttered out. "Gotta capture this sword guy and…" He tried to look back down at the contract.

Erza quickly shook him and the contract fell to the floor, out of reach and too far away to read. "And?" She pressed.

Natsu began to sweat and his eyes darted around the room for help. Of course he found none. "And then I get a million jewels."

Erza raised an eyebrow at that. A million jewels just for bringing in a man with a sword? She dropped Natzu and picked up the contract. "Stay put."

"Yes mam!" Natsu answered and kneeled on the ground.

Erza read the document and her earlier thoughts were confirmed. She turned to Natsu.

"As tragic as it is, his crimes don't add up to a million jewel bounty. There must be something more to this than the contract explains." Erza explained.

"So?" Natsu asked.

"So I'm coming with you."

"But…" Natsu started.

"Is that a problem?" Erza's aura pulsed threateningly.

"No mam!"

After a few farewells, the pair packed their bags and headed out into Magnolia. The Lords estate wasn't too far from Magnolia and therefore a train ride wasn't necessary. To the motion sick Dragon Slayer this was a source of infinite relief.

"Hey!" Came a shout from the guild.

Natsu and Erza turned to see a small girl running towards them, waving and smiling. Fair skinned, with dark blue hair wrapped in pigtails, she wore a long sleeved red top complete with a dark blue skirt with white trimmings. She came to a stop next to the two guild wizards.

"I need a mission, but I would prefer some help company and I saw you guys leave. Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Sure thing Wendy!" Natsu replied.

"I see no problem with it." Erza agreed, and then looked around. "Where's Carla? She's usually always with you. And speaking of which where's Happy, Natsu?"

The pink haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "He said he was going off into the forest with Carla to fish."

Wendy nodded in confirmation.

"Very well then. Your help will be most welcome."

Natsu laughed. "The Black Swordsman won't know what hit him."

* * *

One day ago, in another place, another time.

"Guts, you have been a pain in my side for too long. Yet I still cannot bring myself to kill neither you, or Casca." A voice, so fair and smooth spoke "I am going to send you somewhere far away. Even I don't know where you will land. It maybe your salvation it may be your death. I no longer care for your fate."

The demon stood above Guts and Casca, an armoured man clutching and protecting a ragged woman. It held a sword made of vines, thorns, eyes and madness, the blade flowing and pulsing seemingly at random. A blue ethereal glow emanated from its very being.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I don't care what you do to me, or where you send me, I will claw myself out of hell and end you!" Guts screamed back, a hand clutching against his neck, blood pouring uncontrollable from a jagged brand.

The woman moaned and wept, clutching tighter to Guts. The demon raised the sword, laughter and shrieks coming from the blade, as the very walls of reality were parted at its passing.

"Farewell Guts. May we never cross paths again."

The blade fell, a wailing portal of whirling, moving, flailing nothing enveloping the two, but not before one last death note. There was nothing that could compare to that scream. That roar. Untold pain and rage fuelled it, the voice of a man broken twice over. Suffering and agony unimaginable echoed through the world, all directed at one man, one demon. Unforgiving, unending irreproachable fury, such that the universe had never seen before. Sent from one monster to another.

"GRIFFITH!"

* * *

The clink of chains was what awoke Guts from unconsciousness. The smell of death, sweat and excrement was what hit him next as he opened his eyes.

"Ah finally he awakes."

Guts raised his head to see a man twirling a long handlebar moustache, wearing the expensive cloths of a nobleman. He was flanked by two guards in half plate and wielding spears and shields. Gut's memories were foggy, he couldn't remember how he got here.

"Would you mind telling me how you infiltrated my castle with that woman and got into my private dungeons?" The noble asked.

Guts looked at the man absentmindedly and ignored him in favour of looking round the room and trying to jog his own memory's. He was in a barred prison and chained to the wall by his hands. He still had his artificial limb attached and that reminded him of his past. The cell was open and his three supposed captors stood just outside.

'I cut my own arm off. Why? It was for someone.' Guts thought.

He was naked except for a torn set of trousers. Scars and burns covered his body. He couldn't see out of his right eye and kept it shut.

'What did these to me? Demons, Dragons, soldiers. I killed them in return. What did I kill them with?'

Guts saw a titanic blade propped up against the wall. That thing was too big to be called a sword. Too big, too thick, too heavy and too rough; it was more like a slab of raw iron.

'With that."

Armour pieces, knives, small spiked balls with fuses attached and a strange looking crossbow lay on a table next to the massive blade.

'And those.'

"Not willing to speak? Very well then. Guards hand me that whip."

"Yes sir." The man to his left answered, handing the nobleman the tool.

The nobleman stepped forwards into the cell and begun to thrash the whip against Guts. Cuts and gashes began to open up into his flesh, crisscrossing over the scar tissue on his chest. He grunted at the pain but no words would pass from his lips.

'I was with someone. Who? Someone sent me here. Who?'

"Take that! And this! And…" The man paused in his barrage for a moment; sweat pouring from his face, his breath heavy. He looked up at Guts again, to see that once again the chained man was ignoring him. "Guards!"

The pair of armoured men stood to attention. "Yes sir."

The noble turned to his men, and walked out of the cell. "This man will have no food or water for three days. For one hour every day he shall be whipped, with another hour of respite. Is that understood?"

"What about the girl sir?"

The noble man smiled, white teeth shining maliciously, and looked back at Guts. "Kill her, torture her, share her amongst the rest of the guards. I care not. She has nothing but the mind of a child."

Guts' head snapped up. "What did you say?" He suddenly spoke.

The noble stepped back into the cell. "Oh did I pull a few of your stings. Who are you and who is that girl? And how did you get into my estate. Who sent you? Tell me or I will personally-" The nable threatened but was interrupted.

"Casca."

"What?"

"Her name…" Gut said, his feet spreading slightly apart to brace himself against the floor and the wall. "Is Casca."

Guts began to strain against the metal chains holding him. Runes lit up on the restraints, glowing blue from the cryptic letters etched into the surface. The chains grew taut against the wall, as Guts pulled against them, testing metal against flesh.

"Ha! A wasted effort. Those chains were inscribed by a master rune knight. Whatever magic you possess cannot help you while entrapped by them." The noble laughed.

Guts ignored him again and continued, his body pushing forward, while his arms began to shake, muscle, sinew and tendons bulging and popping.

"I was sent by…" Guts whispered.

The chains began to bend and the sound of rent metal began to fill the prison cell. The noble took a step back as he saw one of the chains split close to the wrist cuffs, releasing his right arm.

"I was sent by…" Guts repeated, grabbing the remaining chain and using his combined strength to rip them from the wall behind him, a piece of stone still attached to the end.

Guts looked up at the three men infront of him, cowering in horror. Memories came streaming back to him. His battles, his friends, his enemies, his demons, his betrayal at the hands one closest to him. It all came back to one person.

"Griffith!" Guts roared jumping forwards, no longer seeing a noble and his guards, but the faces of Griffith, one pure and white haired, the other covered in the black eagle helmet, eyes corrupted by the crimson behelit, that turned him from the light.

"No stay back! Stay-" The Noble man screamed trying to back away, but was interrupted, when guts whipped the chain still attached to his artificial arm into the man's face.

The rock attached to the end shattered the nobleman's nose and hit with such force that the stone shattered, revealing the metal emplacement that had once attached Guts to the wall. It continued on its path and imbedded itself within the man's skull killing him instantly. As the noble fell to the ground, the two guards were able to react. Not fast enough however. Guts wrenched the end of the chain from out of the noble's skull with a sickly pop, and whirled it around the guard's to his lefts neck and pulled him down to the floor. The second guard tried to stab at him with a spear, But Guts caught the haft of the spear with his free right hand, stopping the approaching blade. With a twist, he broke the wooden handle and buried the shortened spear into the man's eye. The guard screamed and fell away from Guts to fall silent as he hit the floor.

The guard on the floor with a chain wrapped around his neck tried to get up but Gut planted a bare foot against the flat of his back. The man began begging while trying to escape at the same time. Guts gripped the chain with both hands, the familiar feeling of his artificial hand magnetising itself to the metal was a familiar sensation.

"No please! Don't! I'll do anything!" The man cried, feeling the chain around his neck begin to tighten around him.

"Casca. The woman. Where?" Guts asked.

"She's with the others. Across the hall, the door opposite this! Please. Let me go!"

Guts pulled harder and broke the man's neck, ending his pleads.

* * *

Across the hall, the door opposite his own. Gut quickly ran to the corresponding door, having recovered most of his gear and tore it open. It was a prison cell not too dissimilar form the one he was kept in, but this time it was full. Casca sat on her knees and looked up at Guts. Her face was smiling and was so full of joy. A sharp contrast to the scene behind her. Bodies piled high against the walls. Men, women, children. Some were cut open and bleeding, while more were long dead. The most horrifying were the ones that were alive. Eyes blank and empty, Guts had seen the signs before. They were no longer themselves. They had experienced so much pain and mental torture that their bodies had shut down as a protective mechanism.

'What had that noble been doing to them?' Guts thought.

But he no longer had time to contemplate. He could hear alarms and bells ringing from above. Someone had discovered his break out and the noble's death. He needed to escape. Guts grabbed Casca and ran for the stairs, abandoning whoever still lived in those dungeons.

'Nothing can be done for them now.' He justified to himself. It didn't make the bad taste in his mouth go away however.

Casca began to scream and pull Guts back to the dungeons, but Guts simply threw her over his shoulders. She continued to wail and batter her hand against his armour, but Guts ignored her as he made their escape into a courtyard. Well over two dozen guards were assembling before him. Guts grunted. This was not going to be easy. His artificial arm pinning Casca too him, he gripped the hilt of his sword. It occurred to him that he had forgotten his own weapons name. As he ran forward, the huge blade, cutting through weapons armour and people alike, and the screams began, he was suddenly reminded.

'Dragonslayer.'

* * *

Present day

Natsu, Erza and Wendy were walking towards Lord Held's estate in order to gather more information on the Black Swordsman. It would take them just over a day to reach the estate and already Natsu was bored. He had tried running off to fight monsters. He had tried picking a fight with Erza. He had even tried picking a fight with Wendy, although only for a friendly spar. Each had been met with a metal gauntlet smashing down against his head. Curtsey of Erza. By now he had almost given up on anything exciting happening on this mission. Almost.

As they walked along the beaten dirt path, a scream echoed out from deep within the forest to their left. Birds scattered from their branches and the team all looked at one another.

"What was that?" Wendy asked, shivering slightly.

Her question was answered when a woman burst out from the treeline and sprinted towards them, screaming and babbling.

"Casca!" A man shouted from out of sight.

The woman grew closer to them, but tripped and fell into the path. She was wearing brown ragged robes that covered most of her body, while her hair was long unkempt black, that messily flowed across her face. Wendy was the first to reach her and tried helping her up.

"Hello? Are you ok?" She asked shyly, unsure of what to do in this situation.

The girl only gripped onto her leg and wouldn't let go, shivering and mumbling. Wendy looked back to her friends for assistance, but as they approached to lend a hand, another figure emerged from the treeline. The black haired woman turned her head and screamed again, holding tighter to Wendy's leg. Erza and Natsu looked up from the girl and saw a man thunder out from the forest.

Trailing behind a thick black cloak, the man wore a suit of black plate mail. Finishing at rough layered edges all over his body, each individual plate seemed to overlap another. The man's face was visible revealing black spiky hair. He had his right eye closed and was gritting his teeth as he ran towards the group, obviously focused on the fleeing woman. Erza began to connect the dots and it seemed Natsu had as well. She could see a thick, bandaged hilt rising just over the man's right shoulder, ending at a large angular pommel. It signified a large weapon was attached below. She also noticed that the man had a metal left arm that was closed into a fist. Black spikey hair, thick cloak, large weapon.

Erza and Natsu nodded at each other and jumped in front of Wendy and the shaking woman. The Black Swordsman came to a stop a few paces away from the two, his face contorted in annoyance. He growled and them, a hand reaching up to his shoulder to grip the weapons haft.

"Give me Casca. And get out of my way."

* * *

It was always the same. Guts only had himself to blame. Every time he tried to reach out to Casca, to fix her, to remind her of the past as hurtful as it may be, she would always run screaming from him. And now he was in this mess. Casca had run straight from their camp, out of the forest and into the path of whoever these three were. A woman, an older boy and a little girl. His first impression was that these three were magic users. The only person who he knew that had such a unique hairstyle was Schierke, and her hair was closer to brown than green. This boy's hair was pink, and the girl with Casca had dark blue hair. Even the woman in armour had such a vibrant colour of red hair that it seemed unnatural.

But Guts quickly dismissed these thoughts. It didn't matter what they were. They were in his way. He quickly drew Dragonslayer, and as usual his opponents blinked in surprise at the sheer size of the blade. Guts smiled.

"If you won't get out of my way, I won't give you time to regret your decision."

His two opponents readied themselves none the less.

"Black Swordsman, if you refuse to surrender we will force you to." The red head ordered, drawing a long sword.

"With force!" The boy added, smashing his two fists together, smirking.

Guts readied himself. He didn't know what that kid was gonna do with just his fists, but he reminded him of that little brat, Isidro. The real threat was that woman. She held herself like a true knight and seemed well trained and well equipped. The little girl was busy with Casca for now, with the added benefit of keeping Casca in one place, so he would ignore her. The Black Swordsman roared and charged, focusing on the knight, who readied herself to block. The titanic Dragonslayer connected with the raised blade, and would have simply shattered on impact. It was only the quick reflexes and reaction of the knight that allowed her to deflected Guts' blade aside. The woman stepped back and looked to her blade.

"My celestial blade!" She shouted, staring at her sword.

Even though she had deflected most of the force away from her, the initial impact had caused deep cracks to run through the metal, and after a few seconds the sword shattered, leaving only a hilt.

"Erza look out!" Came a cry from Wendy.

Erza looked up to see Guts rushing forward, his blade already swinging. She ducked underneath it, but Guts instantly turned the weapon around and struck down at her. Erza was able to get what remained of her sword in the path of Dragonslayer, but the sword shattered into even more pieces and the weapon bit into her armour. Erza jumped backwards at the force of the blow, her armour crumpled and rent. A deep gash had opened up in her shoulder and if she hadn't moved when she did it would have likely taken her arm off at the shoulder.

"Hey! How about fighting me?" The pinkhaired boy roared, aiming a punch at the Black Swordsman.

"Be careful Natsu." Wendy called again, still struggling to move with a fully grown woman wrapped around her leg.

Guts ignored it. The woman was the threat. She had avoided being killed by Dragonslayer. Twice. That was no small feat.

But to his surprise as the boy's fist connected with his shoulder, it ignited and a huge force knocked him to the side. Guts cursed. Definitely magic. He could feel the heat from within his armour. Guts rolled and got back on his feet, instantly recovering and attacking this new threat. Magic-users were always the priority target in Gut's book. He stabbed his sword forward, the huge length of the weapon allowing it to function as a lance. Natsu leapt above it and ran along the flat of the blade, to deliver a flaming kick across Gut's face. He flinched backwards from the blow, but as Natsu landed behind him, Guts span around, whirling Dragonslayer around with him. It was too fast for any human to see. Natsu however saw it coming and aimed to grab it. He succeeded in keeping the cutting edge away from his body, but the remaining momentum sent him flying backwards. Guts quickly followed him, metal boots crushing rocks and pebbles into dust along his path. Natsu got back up and turned to the charging Guts. He held his hands up to see blood flowing from the cuts where he had caught the blade.

Guts stopped and placed his blade into the ground like a huge battle scared monument.

"No one. Touches me." He growled at Natsu, grabbing a barrel of something from his belt and attaching it to his metal arm. "Especially not with god damned magic!"

He pulled a cord on his arm and his fist swung down. Natsu could see down the barrel and saw a small flame at the end. The fire suddenly spread and a huge torrent of fire spewed from the barrel. Guts continued to pour the rest of the fuel into Natsu and stopped only when it ran out and the fire began to stutter and die. However, as he pulled back his artificial fist into its original position, the fire began to swirl and shrink. The fire was being swallowed and absorbed by the boy.

"Well damn that was good fire!" Natsu smiled at Guts. "Although it tasted like oil and smoke at the same time."

Guts scowled at the boy's antics. Grabbing back his sword he ran forwards. Natsu raised his hands to his mouth and cupped them into a funnel and his cheeks blew up.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_

An even larger torrent of flames shot out from the boy's mouth enveloping Guts. He was able to put Dragon slayer in front of him like a shield, but the flames licked against his sides and the heat threatened to cook him in his own armour. Guts began pushing forward towards the source of the blaze, his sword still held like a shield. He got close enough that the moment the flames shut off he smashed the flat of Dragonslayer into Natsu's face. His nose bleeding the pink haired boy was sent reeling back, only narrowly avoiding a swing from Guts. The Black swordsman was smoking and his face showed minor burns. His artificial hand was glowing from the heat and a hissing could be heard where the metal met skin.

Guts once again tried to cut him in half, but the pink haired boy was able to evade his strikes. Barely. Guts wasn't fooling around and Natsu was having trouble dodging. Every other strike was opening up another cut on his arm, or along his face. Soon he began to tire and was knocked to the ground when he wasn't fast enough to dodge. Guts had luckily only used the flat of his sword, but the force and weight propelling the weapon crushed Natsu's bones and sent him rolling across the ground, unearthing grass and creating small droves in the earth. Guts aimed to finish the job but was interrupted when he felt more magic in the air.

 **"Sky Dragon's Healing!"**

Guts turned to see the little blue haired girl raising her hands to the sky. A light blue circle appeared over the red haired knight and in a flash, the wound in her shoulder disappeared.

 **"The fast wind that runs through the heavens! Vernier! And the power of stout arms that tears through the heavens! Arms!"**

He watched in surprise as two additional circles hovered above Erza's head, each bigger than the next.

"The little girl is a magic user as well?"

Guts could feel a pressure building in the air as the knight approached him again. He readied his sword. He felt like this woman had gotten stronger through the girls use of magic.

"Thank you Wendy. **Requip!** " The woman shouted, and before Guts' very eyes she began glowing gold, her armour melting an vanishing.

The golden light expanded into the silhouette of a four winged angel until it disappeared revealing Erza clad in shining silver armour. She now held two more longswords in her hands and a dozen more different swords floated in the air around her.

'They can all use magic?' Guts thought to himself.

 **"Heaven's Wheel Circle Sword!"** Erza shouted, her voice echoing with magic power.

The multitude of swords began spinning around her, faster and faster until they all blurred into one another. Guts had trouble tracking which one was which. Suddenly the blades began shooting forwards towards him. Gut's gripped Dragonslayer and proceeded to intercept every single sword blade. His own sword became a blur and it appeared as though Guts had eight Dragonslayers. At first blades he deflected and blocked only retreated and came at him again. But soon Guts learned to destroy these swords, either splitting them in half or shattering them against the flat of his sword. When each blade broke, they faded away into nothing, golden essence trickling back too Erza, who flew at Guts locking both swords against Dragonslayer. Guts underestimated her newfound magic strength and felt himself begin to all back.

"Who are you? And how are you able to break by swords?" Erza asked him over the grunts of the duel, her blades menacingly close to Guts.

His eyes lighting up with determination, Guts ignored the woman and firmly dug his heels in, forcing the woman back.

"What?" Erza said in surprise.

Guts roared in effort, and through gritted teeth, soon the tables were turned, Erza being pushed backwards. She tried to strain against him but his strength was incredible. Her foot tripped on a rock and she fell back, her wings and armour crushing against the ground. Dragonslayer was still pushing towards her, slowly but surely. Her two swords were crossed against it, in an effort to halt its advance but it continued to press towards her, slicing through her armour and piercing her skin. A last push made with desperate strength held the blade their for a moment, but it wouldn't hold for long.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

A tornado struck Guts in the side, blowing him off Erza and causing him to skid across the ground. The attack hadn't hurt him in any meaningful way, it had caught him unawares. Again he had underestimated his opponent and suffered for it.

Guts got to his feet at the same time as Erza who seemed shaken up at her near death experience, but she readied her self all the same. Natsu had also recover, and although bloodied he stood to Guts' right.

"Come on!" Guts roared at them and brandished his sword. "Come at me! Dragonslayer is thirsty!"

Natsu and Erza blinked at that statement, but decided to ask questions later. The two ran towards him at the same time, Erza summoning two fresh swords, while Natsu's hands ignited. The three clashed and Guts met them blow for blow. Dragonslayer swung back and forth, deflecting the knights swords and blocking Natsu's fists. The same couldn't be said for Natsu and Erza. After one of Erza's swords broke against Guts' own, and Natsu's hands became bloody trying to stop the blade, they could only dodge the massive weapon. And it didn't get any easier. Even with Wendy enhancing their movements, the weapon moved at speeds belying its size. They dreaded to know what would happen if Wendy hadn't been there.

Natsu ducked under the blade as Guts swung it with only his right hand, but was caught by a punishing blow from Guts' metal fist, knocking him out of the fight for now. The blade continued on its way and Erza moved away from it. But Guts grabbed hold of the haft with his metal arm and changed its direction. Too quick and sudden to move out of the way, Erza's armour vanished and was replaced with thick dark blue and white plate.

 **"Adamantine Armour!"**

She slammed her arms together allowing the two bladed shields to lock together. Dragonslayer impacted against the shield and was stopped in its tracks. Erza sighed in relief, but it was short lived as Guts shouted out, bringing the hunk of steel down upon the shield again and again, each strike coming faster and hitting harder than the last. Erza had to take a knee from the force of each attack and soon she realised that her shield was bending inwards, and cracks began to form all around it. As the last blow came crashing down, Guts suddenly heard footsteps approaching, he turned his blade to the side ready to defend himself. He saw the girl Wendy a good height above him come flying down upon him. She had gotten free from Casca it seemed.

 **"Sky Dragons Claw!"**

Her foot connected with Dragonslayer and a blast of air followed the impact, almost throwing Guts off balance. In response, he pushed against the little blue haired girl, sending Wendy flying back, although she landed on her feet.

His rage undoubtedly stoked, he swung his blade once more at a rising Erza. She was able to get her battered shield in the way again but the shield shattered and she was knocked back, her armour disappearing and reverting to a simple dress. Guts charged at Wendy, who shrieked in surprise and panicked. She sent a wave of air towards Guts, but he simple cut through the wind with a swing of his sword. Moving impossibly fast Guts shot forward, and standing over Wendy, his eyes brimming with rage, he brought Dragonslayer down upon the child. Time seemed to slow for Wendy. She couldn't move, her fear preventing her. It was though a demon was upon her, the aura of sheer terror he emitted. And she could do nothing as the colossal blade streaked towards her. Her imagination told her that she was going to be cut straight down the middle. And she could see no other scenario other than the one that was playing out before her. Natsu was running towards her his arm outstretched. Erza was trying to crawl her way forwards. But both had her name at their lips. The blade approached her. It was too fast. There was no way for her to stop it. Wendy Marvel shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

There was the sound of dirt and earth being thrown by the wind. A shockwave of force washing over her. And then nothing. Just silence. Wendy briefly wondered if this was what the after life was like. But that notion was abandoned when she opened her eyes to reveal the woman who had previously clung to her, standing in front of her. Natsu and Erza were frozen in awe and shock, mouths hanging wide open. The Black Swordsman had somehow stopped the momentum of his blade, and not a moment too soon. The man's arms were shaking and her friends could see why. His gigantic blade, too big to be called a sword. Too big, too thick, too heavy and too rough; it was more like a slab of raw iron. And the point of it had stopped dead in the middle of the woman's forehead. A small pinprick that allowed thin lines of blood to flow down her face. Guts took a step back and his very being shaking he fell too his knees, using his sword to keep himself from falling further. He put a hand too his face and began to weep. The woman stood their for a moment, swaying and then wiped the blood from her face. She stepped towards the man who came so close to killing her, and kneeled down with him embracing him with a hug. She lifted up his head and smiled at him. Such a innocent bright smile, accompanied by a babies gurgle of contentment.

Erza and Natsu approached and looked at the pair. The Black Swordsman had been reduced from a towering demon to a crying man just by one woman. They saw him reach up with his metal hand and stroke the woman's face. And as quick as the moment came, it was obliterated into a thousand pieces. She stared at the hand and then started screaming, punching and clawing at the one who held her. She scrambled from the man's embrace into Wendy's, which seemed to calm and soothe her until she started cooing like a baby. The armoured man slumped back onto his knees, his sword falling to earth forgotten. Erza approached the Black Swordsman and looked into his eyes. She had seen them before when he had almost killed the woman. The fear and the self-loathing. Erza had seen the hope and the relief when she had comforted him. And now she saw the realisation within him that everything was not ok, and his hopes had been extinguished.

"She isn't supposed to be like that is she?" Erza asked the broken man.

"No." He replied, no longer resisting.

"Yet you still love her." Erza said. It was not a question.

He nodded.

"Are you trying to help her? Do you need someone to cure her?"

"Yes." He looked up at Erza. "More than anything." And then realisation snapped him back to reality. "You are magic users."

"We are." Erza answered.

"I don't care what you do to me. Whatever reason you were hunting me, I shall come quietly. But you must save Casca!" He pleaded to her.

Erza contemplated this. Whoever this man was, he was certainly dangerous and had the will to kill a person, even a child such as Wendy. But she had seen something in him that contradicted this. That contradicted her instincts and the information that the bounty provided on the Black Swordsman. Something told her that somewhere buried beneath his armour, his fury, his actions was a good man. And so Erza made a decision.

"We have a mage who is one of the best in her field. If you come with us peacefully we will see that Casca gets whatever care she needs. Do we have a deal?" Erza told him, reaching out with an open hand. Any complaint from Natsu was silenced with a stern glance.

The armoured man stood back to his full height, and for a second Erza began to regret her decision. It truly felt like this man could and would kill them in an instant. Luckily he reached out with his hand and shook on the deal.

"Errrm Mister Black Swordsman?" Wendy asked nervously, her legs shaking from her recent near death experience. Casca was hugging her and mumbling things. "What's your name please?"

The man in question reached for Dragonslayer and pulled it from the floor, attaching it to his back. Wendy flinched slightly as he raised the blade, and Natsu watched warily for any sign of hostility. The Black Swordsman smirked at them.

"My name is Guts."

* * *

 _ **Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Signed by Imperial Decree**_

 _ **BluePanedGasMask**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonslayers**

 **Lone Gundam: Oh god me neither. Fairy Tail's** **got torture, slavery and even a bit of brainwashing, but that's small fry went compared to Berserk atrocities. *Shudder***

 **AlternativeFutureFan27: Thank you for your blessings. Hope they are better than Holy See blessings and come with the added extra of Apostle demonisation. Thanks for the MMV suggestion, heres a suggestion of my own. Berserk: The Golden Age - My Demons AMV. I cant say or reveal anything else about the story, but one or two of the things you have mentioned will be in the story. Keep an eye out for them.**

 **BerserkNemesis: Rollin' Rollin'** **Rollin' Rollin' Yeah! 'Limp Bizkit'**

 **Ryujin Zangetsu: Here. It. IS! And yes Berserk is awesome. I can only hope to do it justice**

 **Warmachine375: Ok here we go.** **Probably not gonna involve any more of Guts party. I can't reveal much else about the future content about the story, the brand, joining Fairy Tail or Guts relationship with the guild. However I can say that he is wearing the Berserker Armour.**

 **Guts most definitely would kill innocent children. Either when in full Berserk mode, by accident or just because he has too. He wouldn't like to, but when it comes down to it, he is one stone cold motherf*****. He's done it already in the manga, even if by accident, he barely bats an eyelid flattening several children with the flat of Dragonslayer. Most of the Kushan demon army were children too.**

 **Although Fairy Tail is especially nice, especially to Guts' standards, they don't have any no-killing rules in place. I only think that assassination missions are forbidden by the council, but there are several occasions where Natsu, Mira, Erza or some other mage has flat out said they will kill someone. They just skirt around it in the series by having bad guys disappear, or inexplicably join Fairy Tail and become good. Nakama definitely, but No-Killing isn't really a thing. They just don't like to talk about it.**

 **Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Dragonslayers**

 ** _'Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Speech"_**

 ** _I do not own either Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended._**

* * *

'These guys are really persistent.' Guts thought.

He strode down the dirt path that the three magic users had previously walked to get to him. The comforting weight of Dragonslayer, resting upon his armoured shoulder. He could almost hear the armour hissing and growling inside his mind, insulted to only be used as a sword rest. Guts gritted his teeth and bore it. The cursed set of black plate-mail he always wore, the Berserker armour, it was angry at him for being so clean. It was angry at him for not bathing it in his enemies blood. At first it had been sated by the death of the few guards at that lords estate, but after being so close to lapping up the blood of another... It had woken up again. And that resulted in pent up frustration that was not his own building up inside of him.

"Err... Mister Guts?"

Unfortunately, the Berserker armour had developed a certain... taste for blood. Any blood would usually satisfy it, but it held two types of the Crimson liquid in the highest regard. The blood of a magic user, and the blood of a virgin.

"Mister Guts? Did you hear me?" Wendy asked him.

And it had only recently, been denied both.

Wendy was walking at the head of the group, one hand a permanent attachment to the giggling Casca. Guts followed just a few steps behind, to keep an eye on Casca. He grunted at the girl and shrugged his shoulder. He couldn't care less what this blue haired girl wanted.

"Now now." Came the scolding voice of the scarlet haired knight. "Don't be rude. She only wants to know where you were from."

Erza. walked at Guts side, clad in another suit of armour.

'Probably the same one as she wore when we met.' Guts thought. He couldn't tell. It's not like he could tell where the magically appearing suits of armour came from or went to.

"Midland." Guts grunted, as brief as possible.

"What the hell is Midland!" Came a angry voice from the back of the party.

A sulking Natsu trudged behind Guts, the member of the party who trusted him the least.

'Smart man.' Guts smirked to himself, as he looked back at the fiery boy.

"Hey! You lookin' for somethin'?" Natsu barked.

"You stop being rude as well!" Erza shouted.

Natsu turned his face to the side and held his hands over his head, continuing to sulk. Erza turned back to Guts and smiled at him, trying to get on his good side.

"Is Midland a town? Or a village?"

Guts raised an eyebrow at that. They didn't know of Midland?

"A country." He replied.

Erza reflected his eyebrow raise. "A country? I can't say I've heard of it. Then how did you get here?"

Casca let out a gurgle and began jumping in the air. Wendy giggled with her.

"What is it Casca? What is it?" She said in an exaggerated high pitch voice.

Casca looked at Erza and waved a hand to get her attention. She then pointed down the road where she and Guts had come from. Erza looked back to Guts confused and the tall man could only sigh.

"We came from over there." He explained.

A look of realisation spread across her face, and even Natsu had to hide a smile at the usually stoic knights expression.

Guts told them what had happened before they fought against one another. How he had woken up in a dungeon, escaped and found Casca. He also, to the group's horror told them about the cell, piled high with bodies, both alive and dead, at the lord's estate.

"That's horrible!" Wendy cried, tears almost welling in her eyes.

Erza nodded. "As soon as we get back to Magnolia I will send word to the Rune Knights about this."

Natsu just looked pissed.

"Bullshit!" He shouted.

Guts stopped in the road and slowly turned around menacingly. His hand was hovering expectantly around the hilt of his sword, the Berserker armour yelling at him to use it.

"Do I look like I'm lying." He deadpanned.

"I think you are!" Natsu growled, small sparks erupting out of his hands, eager to be unleashed. "I think you were just some prisoner who broke out, stole a girl and then escaped unlawfully!"

"Natsu stop!" Erza shouted, but was ignored.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Guts growled, drawing Dragonslayer and holding it above his head.

"Wanna fight?" Was Natsu's only reply.

"We'll come on then! Dragonslayer is ready!" Guts shouted back.

Two powerful auras battered against one another, a red burning fire, pushing against a black fog of terror and rage. Dust began to fly and small pebbles rumbled and rolled away. The two were ready to lay into one another, but were luckily interrupted.

"What do you mean dragonslayer? We're dragonslayers!" Wendy asked confused.

The fighting aura's disappeared as Natsu and Guts looked back at the girl confused.

"My sword is called Dragonslayer." Guts slowly said, but then blinked his lone eye a few times. "Your Dragonslayers?!"

"Yep!" Wendy said oblivious to his confusion.

"Yeah!" Natsu added, recovering. "Why is your sword called Dragonslayer? It doesn't have our magic!"

"What are you yapping about kid?" Guts grunted at Natsu.

Erza stepped in, seeing the confusion. "Ignore Natsu, I'm not quite sure why he's like this. He's usually a cheery sort. Dragonslayer magic is my friends Wendy and Natsu's magic ability. It allows them to absorb the power of their respective fire and sky dragon counterparts and fight back with them."

Some realisation hit Guts but he still remained dubious.

"Oh really?" Guts grinned. "So how many dragons have you killed?"

"What?" Natsu and Wendy said at the same time.

Guts stepped forwards menacingly. "You heard me. How many dragons have you slain to earn yourself that title?"

"Errrm... None..." Wendy mumbled, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Guts gave a short disappointed laugh. "Thought so."

"None so far!" Natsu spoke up. "What about you? How many dragons have killed?"

Guts laughed and turned around, continuing on their path. He reattached Dragonslayer to his back and spoke up, barely turning his head towards Natsu.

"One." Guts reminisced, remembering his encounter with a certain demonic crystal dragon. "My blade was forged to kill dragons. It was its sole purpose. I however have found it kills demons much better."

"Bullshit! There's no way you killed demons with that, let alone dragons!" Natsu shouted at his back.

"Come say that to my face." Natsu heard Guts call.

Natsu went to sprint up the the cocky bastard and send a iron fist straight into the back of his head, but Erza stood in his was, eyes narrowed.

"What's gotten into you today? You were all jokes and laughs just a few hours ago." Erza stated.

Natsu grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't like him." He simply said.

Erza shrugged off his bad behaviour as just nerves at almost losing Wendy. She too was still wary of their new companion. The group all ran to catch up with Guts, Casca still clutching hold of Wendy's hand.

* * *

"What's so special about your sword then Mister Guts?"

Guts once again rolled his eyes.

'This brat was especially persistent in a group of persistent brats.'

After they had traveled for a good few hours, the sun had begun to set. Having just fought a battle, and expending a large portion of magic energy they had requested for Guts to stop, and he had reluctantly obliged them. Having entered into a large expanse of forest, the group had set up came in a substantial area of clearing, and were now huddled around their campfire, cold wind threatening to snuff it. Luckily the resident Dragonslayer had been given fire-keeping duties.

"Yes, I would also like to know how your sword broke mine." Erza casually summoned a small dagger from a flash of light. "Celestial blades such as mine seldom break from something natural."

Guts grunted, but didn't say anything. Wendy pouted cutely at him, and Erza put on a frown of displeasure. He continued to ignore them.

"Hey! The ladies asked you a question!" Natsu grumbled. "The least you can do is tell us what magic you use. And what your rusty old 'Dragonslayer' can do."

Guts chuckled. Then he began laughing. A belly aching laugh that almost caused him to fall over onto his side, but he steadied himself. But the laughter continued until it turned darker. It was no longer a good hearted laugh but a twisted cackle. The shadows around Guts seemed to play across his face and a toothy grin split his lips. Guts grabbed Dragonslayer and in an instant, it had detached to his back and stabbed itself into the ground in front of him. The small outburst of force caused sparks and embers from the flame to fly into the air. Casca and Wendy whimpered quietly. Natsu and Erza gritted their teeth. They hadn't even been able to follow his sword actions. They weren't paying close enough attention and any one of them could have been dead by now if Guts had wished it.

"It amuses me that you think you can intimidate me with your childish behavior. But also annoys me more that you would call my blade, rusty and old. It spilt your blood just a good number of hours ago." Guts smiled at them, but it quickly turned to a frown. "However, it disgusts me more that you think that I would taint myself by using magic or witchcraft to beat someone as pathetic as you. Does it gall you so much to think about, that you." Guts pointed at Natsu, then Wendy and then Erza. "You, or you, were beaten by just a man."

"No way..." Wendy mumbled, slightly oblivious to Gut's threatening message, focusing only on the non-magic revelation.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Bull-" he started, but Guts' head instantly snapped round, like an eagle targeting its prey.

"Do I look like I'm deceiving you boy? All I needed to beat you was my sword arm, Dragonslayer, and willpower." Guts spoke, then turning to Erza. "Dragonslayer is special for a very good reason. I have been told that I have killed so many demons with this weapon, and so much unholy blood has coated its surface, that the blade had gained a second form. One that rests on the other plane of existence. My blade not only severs my opponent's body, but their immortal soul along with it."

Guts stood up, pushing against his titanic sword to stand. He turned around and moved a few paces to another tree, at the end of the clearing.

"I will keep watch. Get some sleep, you'll need it for whatever the morning brings."

The three fairy tail wizards were stunned.

'Not one bit of magic?' They all thought. 'How was that possible? How did he move so fast? How could he lift that sword? Just who had he been before they had met?'

Questions for another time, as Casca snuggled up next to Wendy, seemingly unaffected by the commotion, and the little girl joined her in sleep. Erza too, after making sure Guts meant to guard them and not run away, fell asleep. Only Natsu remained awake. He had this feeling in his guts. Ironically. This man was untrustworthy. This man wasn't any good, for any of them. This man needed to... Disappear.

Natsu shook his head. 'He shouldn't be having these thoughts. What was wrong with him?'

So he resolved to wait until Guts showed his true colors. He would stand guard as well. Watching both the forest and their new mysterious companion. Watch all night. Just watching. Watching. Watching... Watching...

Natsu's head soon fell into his neck, and a small snoring sound could be heard. He fell swiftly into the embrace of sleep. Guts chuckled and continued his vigil, Dragonslayer resting against his shoulder.

"Amateur." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Wendy tossed and turned in her sleep, and hearing the snap of a twig calling her from the physical plane, she snapped awake. Casca was dozing off to her side, sucking her thumb. She wondered what had woken her. Another snap from behind her caused her skin to crawl and she sat up looking around. Everything was still as it seemed. Erza and Natsu were leaning against a tree asleep, Natsu having slid across to sleep upon her armoured lap. She would have smiled at how cute they looked, but she was too scared at whatever was out there.

"Go back to sleep, little girl."

Wendy almost screamed, but she clamped her own hands over her mouth as she realised that it was Guts. She turned to see him, leaning against the same tree he had decided to guard from. Wendy couldn't see past him. The darkness hid all that surrounded the crackling campfire. But the black armoured man seemed slightly different. His hair was slick and wet, his armour reflecting the moonlight from small droplets that ran down its sides. His face seemed covered in the same dark liquid substance. It wasn't water, it was too dark and as the moonlight shone through a breach in the clouds, it reflected from a red droplet that fell from his hair, onto his mouth.

"Go back to sleep girl." Guts said again, more forcefully.

Wendy panicked slightly and threw herself back down into her small bunk, facing away from their scary sentry. She tried to sleep but she woke up again and again, cold sweat on her forehead and a question on her mind.

'Had that been blood?'

* * *

At the crack of dawn, the caws and calls of birds awoke the party. Casca had whined and moaned, as Wendy tried to awake her, but had nevertheless roused herself. Each was tired and groggy from both an eventful day and a restless night, but all were able to stand. Erza gave a kind smile of encouragement to Wendy, who seemed especially sleepy and the little girl would have returned the gesture, if a horrifying sight hadn't revealed itself. Her eyes widened in terror, and one of her hands covered her mouth to prevent a scream, while the other still clutched Casca's. Erza instantly became wary and turned around, Natsu joining her, seeing Wendy's distraught face. Their eyes too widened in shock.

Surrounding their entire camp were the corpses of monsters. The clearing was full of them, just a few feet away. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Twisted and mangled abominations of flesh, even before taking into account their current sorry state. The most disconcerting of the monsters, incorporated human faces and features into their mutated appearance. Most were shredded to pieces, decapitated or similarly torn limb from limb. Blackened ichor and blood had splashed everywhere, either pooling at their bodies or in long jagged arcs across the clearing. To their surprise, Guts began walking out from the forest at the far side of the clearing, completely ignoring the pile of dead bodies in his path. He simply stood over them and walked on past the stunned mages, sitting up against a nearby tree. The sun glistened off water droplets on his armour, and liquid of a redder hue slid down Dragonslayer, the huge blade now rested against his shoulder, point embedded into the ground. Casca was able to get free from Wendy's slacken grasp, and with a smile on her face, joyfully jumped up on top of a particularly large specimen of monster and sat herself down, kicking her legs into the air like a child on a park bench.

"What the hell happened?" Erza shouted at Guts, turning on him and advancing. "Where have you been?!"

Guts looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, as though confused as to why she was shouting at him.

"Cleaning my armour. There is a stream a dozen metres that way." He gestured, with a thumb, to the way he came.

"And how do you explain this?!" Erza shouted again, gesturing as well, to the numerous bloody bodies that surrounded them.

"I was the guard." Guts grumbled, and began wiping some persistent flecks of blood from Dragonslayer with his cloak. "I guarded."

Wendy remembered last night, remembering Guts covered in blood.

"You killed all of these… things?" She asked, quietly.

"Of course!" Guts rolled his eyes. "What did you expect me to do? Let them into our camp? Perhaps I should have allowed them to steal one of you from out of your beds."

"Leave her alone, ya jerk!" Natsu growled at Guts.

Guts glared warningly at the boy, but stopped a retort from passing through his lips. Instead he grunted dismissively and stood up.

"Let's get going. We're wasting daylight."

Before he reached the edge of the clearing he looked back to Casca, and then to Wendy expectantly, raising an eyebrow. Wendy snapped out of her stupor and returned to her unofficial duty of 'adult' sitter.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning to the smiling girl, still sitting on the rotting corpse of a large monster. Wendy clapped her hands twice in succession. "Come on Casca, we're going!"

Casca frowned and pouted slightly, but jumped off the beast, and joined the group. After quickly packing up their makeshift camp, the group all set off towards the nearby city of Magnolia. Leaving behind only a small pile of campfire ashes, and a much larger pile of mutilated bodies.

* * *

The busy merchant city of Magnolia was used to seeing strange-looking people moving in and around its streets. Especially those walking around with mages. This fact became increasingly apparent to Guts. Not a single person had stared at him and ran off in fear yet. One woman had even smiled at him, and offered some bread for Casca. The child-woman in question too seemed slightly disturbed by the surreal experience. Both he and Casca were perhaps paranoid enough to suspect some form of deception in her smile. But the the black haired girl had snatched up the bread anyway, and before he could protest, devoured it. Guts tried to rummage into his belt pouch for some loose coins, knowing full well that he had no money, but it turned out to to be necessary. The woman laughed his spontaneous debt off and bid him farewell. Unsettling couldn't quite describe how he felt about this strange exchange.

Magnolia was a relatively small city. With a small population, compared to the cities of Midland. But Guts realised that this was probably due to the cities layout. No sprawling wooden hovels outlined the city limits. No thick wall of stone and masonry divided the rich and the poor. Each house was made of stone and evenly separated on the wide cobblestone street. Oddly colourful, with flowers and tinted roof tiles that no nobleman could scoff at, Each house looked like it was that of some minor gentry of Midland. At the very least. Everything was so clean, that Guts wondered where all the human waste could possibly go.

'Probably magic.' He wagered.

But the crowning jewel of the city was the Fairy Tail guild hall. Now Guts had seen guild halls. Sure, they were usually larger than your average house, sometimes converted from a tavern or a large townhouse, perhaps even the estate of a nobleman at best. But this wasn't one of those guild halls. This was a miniature castle! Three stories high of light brown stone, complete with a large turret and a bell tower, set with the same red tinted tiling covering the roof that the rest of the town had. A banner depicting some form of elf-like creature hung proudly in orange and white at the highest tower.

Guts turned to the smiling members of this so called guild.

"This is your guild hall?!" He exclaimed.

"Yep! Takes your breath away doesn't it?" Wendy said with cheerful grin.

Guts wouldn't say that, but it was certainly impressive. He continued walking towards it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"So this guild..."

"Fairy Tail." Natsu interrupted, folding his arms.

Guts grunted in reluctant acknowledgement. "So Fairy Tail," he stressed the words. "Is a guild full of witches and wizards right?"

"The overarching term is mage, but yes." Erza answered, sensing that Guts had another question to ask.

"How have you been able to stay like this with the Holy See around?"

"What the hell's the Holy See?" Natsu asked in a loud voice.

Erza and Wendy gave equally confused looks.

"The Holy See." Guts repeated, getting more confused himself by the moment. "The religious order."

The three mages tilted their heads sideways at him in conjunction. Guts began to worry.

'How could they not have heard of the Holy See?' Guts wondered. 'Just where had Griffith sent him?'

"Anyway, this is the Fairy Tail guild hall, a place where mages of our guild can relax before taking another job. Follow me."

The group strode up towards the tall building and Guts observed it as they approached.

'Not built like a fortress, but defensible enough. Not sure why they always leave the gate open, but I assume they have some means to close it. You can never be sure with... Mages.' Guts talked to himself. He needed to get used to the word 'mages.'

The double doors opened before they reached them, and at first Guts thought they had opened magically. This was disproven when a plain looking man stumbled out laughing, cheeks red and clutching a half empty bottle. Obviously drunk, the man noticed the newcomers and after staring at them, trying to figure out who they were. He seemed to reach a conclusion on that and he suddenly let out a high pitched 'eep!' before scrambling back inside.

Guts chuckled. 'Finally. Back to normal.'

"Ha ha! You're as scary as ever Erza!" Natsu joked, and Wendy laughed alongside him.

Guts blinked. 'Wait what?'

They themselves just reached the large, wooden double doors and Erza was the first to push both of them open. Silence preceded them as they entered. Guts looked around. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. This place was pretty much a large tavern, complete with booze, tankards, a bar and a tantalising bartender, with generous assets. Looking around, he could just see the second floor. That looked like just a place to relax. Not full of potions, forbidden texts and weird ingredients. Guts began looking at the first floor occupants. There was a terrified silence hanging over the place, and all in the room was trying to avoid looking at them. Or more specifically at Erza.

'It looks like a bar...' Guts thought as he saw Erza stride into the middle of the room. 'But it sure doesn't feel like it with her in the room.'

"Cana! Stop drinking so much! Regulate your drinking to only one barrel a day! Gray put some cloths on or I will enchant them so that they stick to you! Wakaba, there is a non smoking sign right there!" Erza sternly chastised. Then she turned to a blond haired girl with a pony tail. "And last but not least... Lucy!"

"Ahhhh! What did I do?!" The girl wailed, raising her arms over her face as though to shield herself from a physical attack.

Erza suddenly smiled sweetly at the girl. "Could you please go and get the Master. We need to talk about some recent visitors."

The now named Lucy paused for a moment, realising she wasn't in trouble.

"Ok!" She said, gladly bolting off to avoid any punishment Erza suddenly decided to dish out.

There was another tense moment of silence.

"Ok everyone, back to normal." Erza finally finished, walking up to the bar.

Just as quickly as it came, the silence disappeared, replaced by jovial conversation and laughter. Natsu ran forwards and started to lock horns with another boy, with black hair. Insults and punches were being thrown in equal measure. A few of the patrons finally noticed Guts and Casca. Whispers of; 'Who're they?' 'Did Erza recruit them?' And other such comments could be heard. Guts just ignored them and leant up against a large wooden pillar.

"Girl." He spoke to Wendy. "Keep Casca close. She seems to trust you well enough. Keep her safe."

"Ok Mister Guts." Wendy turned to Casca and began playing childish games with her, getting her attention and keeping her busy.

A woman carrying a wooden plate walked up to him, beaming.

"Hello. Are you new here?"

Guts nodded briefly, but said nothing. The woman was undeterred.

"I'm Mirajane. Would you like to order a drink? It's the Fairy Tail' special!"

"I don't have any money."

"Are you sure?" Mirajane smiled again at him and batted her eyes at him.

Guts was not phased. Although several men behind Mirajane stared daggers at him for having Mira's attention. Or went pale in shock seeing that Guts had resisted Mirajane's charm. Guts sighed and searched his pockets, once again sure that their was no money in them.

"No. No money..." Guts said before his fingers brushed up against something cold. "Hold on?"

He pulled out a bright gold coin from his cloak. Guts turned it over in his hand and looked at the face it had imprinted upon its surface. The bearded visage of the old King of Midland stared back at him. Guts gritted his teeth and stopped himself from crushing the offending coin in his grasp. He passed it to the bartender.

"What will this get me?" He asked her.

Mira took the coin and looked at it strangely. "Well it's not Jewel but... Wait, is this gold?"

"What else would it be?" Guts shrugged.

Mirajane smiled again at him. Guts wondered if she ever stopped smiling.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

It had been an hour now. That blond girl Lucy hadn't came back and Erza had gone to find her as well. Even the bartender/waitress had disappeared down into some sort of basement and hadn't came back with his drink. Guts was getting impatient. He looked at Wendy, who was stroking Casca's hair, as she slept upon her lap. He had no idea how she slept with all the noise of the guild going on around him. He had seen a total of three brawls so far. Each one he instinctively grasped Dragonslayer that hid underneath his cloak. The Berserker armour called for him to join the melee, but he contained the urges well enough.

"Keep an eye on her." Guts told the blue haired girl, before getting up and beginning to move towards the second floor stairs.

Wendy nodded and continued to soothe Casca. The black swordsman stride took him past a few tables, his clanking armour and boots gaining some attention, but it seemed that being brought in by Erza gave him a form of immunity. Several guild members subtly got out of his way, until he reached the stairs. A single foot bent the wooden planks beneath before a annoyed voice called from the entrance of the guild.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Guts stepped back off the stairs and turned around, his cloak sweeping specks of dust from the floor. A tall man with spiky blonde hair approached him. He had a lighting pattern scar across his face and walked as though he owned the place. Guts would have almost mistook him for a noble, if he wasn't wearing those white trousers and a black sleeveless vest. Guts wouldn't have revealed his name to the newcomer, but Wendy had other ideas, ever of a helpful nature.

"His names Guts!" She called from the other side of the guild.

"Oh Guts is it? Who gave you permission to go up to the second floor?" The man asked accusingly, reaching Guts and getting in his face. Harder than it looks when trying to intimidate the six foot three Guts.

"Here we go again..." A guild member muttered. "Laxus always going on about the second floor."

Lexus turned his head in the direction of the speaker.

"I'll tolerate guild chumps like you going to the second floor, but not outsiders."

"No I need permission?" Guts said to him.

"Yes you do."

"Can I go up to the second floor?"

Laxus looked at him sarcastically. The same sarcasm entered his voice. "Of course~" The man said with a slight bow.

Guts grunted in acknowledgement and turned around again, heading up the stairs with permission.

Laxus looked up to see Guts going up the stairs. A vein popped in his head.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on me!" He shouted.

Guts ignored him and continued to ascend. A few guild mates chuckled at this newcomers refusal to listen to the childish Laxus. A fact that Laxus took great exception to.

"Cocky bastard..." Laxus growled and raised his hand, shaping it into a finger pistol.

A thin bolt of lightning shot from it and struck Guts in the back of the head. A literal jolt of pain flowed down his spine and he grimaced. Guts felt his hand instinctively move for his sword, but again he stopped it. He remembered his deal with the red headed knight. He would come quietly and Casca would be cured. He shrugged off the pain and took another step.

"Turn around and fight!" Laxus called, sending another bolt at Guts.

The lightning struck again, but Guts was ready for it and no longer flinched.

"Leave him alone Laxus!" Wendy called. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Back off! This is between us!" Laxus shouted back. "Hey bastard!"

A line of yellow thunder sped past Guts and rematerialised as Laxus at the top of the stairs just as Guts reached the top. The man was smiling and, with lightning wreathing his foot, kicked Guts in the chest. Having chosen not to react, Guts flew backwards and crashed into the table closest to the stairs, his armoured bulk crushing it. He gritted his teeth and stood again.

"Stay where you are, until Gramps gets here." Laxus grinned maliciously, seeing an easy win.

Guts simply began walking up the stairs again.

"Well damn!" Another random member of Fairy Tail commented. "This guy's a tank!"

Several others nodded their confirmation. This only enrages Laxus further, seeing his guild mates supporting an outsider. He leapt down the stairs at Guts, roaring and swinging a fist.

'Well...' Guts thought absentmindedly, as he grabbed the man's wrist and threw him over his head. 'I'm sure they'll forgive self defence.'

Laxus flipped in the air, but quickly righted himself in the air with magic. He closed his hand into a fist and called down lightning upon Guts. He was enveloped in it, but made no sound. Guts hand was twitching and his other started to smoke, but not a single grunt of pain could be heard. There was no other reaction, even when the lightning strike ended. Laxus saw Guts head turn slowly and his one eye bored into his own.

"That." Guts spat a combination of blood and saliva onto the floor. "Was pathetic."

The black swordsman turned and took another step.

Laxus was speechless. Normally he would have a clever retort, or a demeaning comment, but his mind came up with nothing. He heard another clank going up the stairs and the noise seemed to awaken something in his head. A whisper at first, but soon he could hear it clearly.

"Fight him." The voice said. "Make him suffer. Humiliate him like he has humiliated you!" These tempting whispers in his mind were enough for Laxus.

He shut his eyes to concentrate on the flowing lightning and roared and shot a fist out, aiming at where he knew Guts would be. The sound of thunder filled the room, and everyone looked in surprise as Laxus unleashed a devastating magical attack. The lightning was yellow, but a hint of red seemed to crackle alongside it. Horror soon overtook their expressions seeing the effect it caused to who the bolt hit.

Guts heard the crack of thunder, but did not feel the attack. It took him a millisecond to recognise that the constant noise of electricity was being joined and surpassed by something. A scream. Guts' heart stopped and grew cold, dread grasping hold of it. He recognised that voice. He had heard it so many times before. He quickly turned to see that behind him, another form was surrounded by lightning. A pained voice cried it's anguish, but suddenly stopped as the flow of lightning cut off, and revealed just who had tried to save him.

"No..." Guts whispered.

Standing before him was a woman with black messy hair. Clad only in rags she had tried to shield Guts. She stared at him now, still on her feet, her expression frozen in agony. Blood was leaking from her eyes and her mouth, smoke rising from her body. The smell finally hit Guts. That of a burning corpse that he was all too familiar with.

"Casca..." Guts whimpered.

The guild members all looked on in shock. No one knew what to say. Even Laxus looked surprised. He opened his eyes to see someone else other than Guts in his way and all his anger and built up frustration gone. He couldn't even remember why he was angry anymore.

Master Makarov suddenly appeared behind Guts on the second floor.

"What the hell's happening down here brats! What could possibly-" Makarov suddenly saw what had transpired. "Oh."

* * *

All Guts could feel was overwhelming sadness. He wanted to die now. He wanted it all to end. If he was unfrozen from his own bubble of emotion and could think rationally, he probably would have fallen on his own sword, if only to never bare this pain again. They had been through so much, he and Casca. His only purpose had been to kill those responsible for her condition, but when curing her condition had became an option, his priorities had switched. And now, having been beaten and banished by Guts. And with Casca... With Casca dea.. Guts couldn't say it. It couldn't be true. Not here. Not in this unknown place, so close to a cure. Now he had no purpose.

He did not know why, but he waited. He waited for the sadness to pass as it always did. However long that took, he knew what would replace it. It was so familiar now, that he could barely tell when he became it any more. All he could do was wait for it to take over.

Time seemed resume, as an eternity's worth of sadness passed in the blink of an eye for the thrice broken man. No one around Guts or in the guild hall seemed to move. But Makarov saw Guts' cloak begin to writhe and change, the visage of a wolfen beast crawling up his back. He was about to warn the man, but a deadly black aura poured out from the Black Swordsman. Everyone in the guild could feel it. A suffocating presence of hate, sadness, pain and other unspeakable emotions, locking them in place.

The armour beckoned to him. It no longer clawed and howled in his mind, begging for release. It did not need too. Guts knew now that he no longer had a purpose. The band of the hawk was dead, the Griffith he knew was dead, Femto the demon was out of his reach forever and Casca was gone. The armour called to him like a mother would to her child and Guts embraced it. For only one thing could crush an eternity of sadness. Only one emotion could crush everything else in its path. Only one form of fury could overtake Guts and avenge every last grievance the world had burdened him with. And only one blood-thirsting rage could inflict all his untold hardships back upon the world.

The wolf head snaked its way up over his brand over the back of his neck and began to envelop his head. A black metal neck guard bearing jagged teeth at its edge protruded up from his shoulders and attached itself to the bottom of his jaw with a fleshy snap. Guts focused on his prey directing his rage, and a hand grasped the hilt of the equally bloodthirsty Dragonslayer. As the wolf's grating teeth slid over the top of his head, one last thought crossed his mind.

'There is only one thing left to do in this world...'

The metallic fangs of the armour slammed down to join the teeth of its jaw and Guts' face disappeared behind metal and red flesh. Only the black armour plated head, bearing a demonic mockery of a black wolf remained. Crooked slits opened in the helmet's side to form its eyes, and each burned with a raging red fire.

"Berserk."

* * *

 _ **Alternative title (Ripped straight from Hearthstone): I Berserk... Therefore I am.**_

 _ **Im actually quiet surprised at how much support this chapter got. Perhaps I underestimated the Berserk Fanbase. Perhaps I underestimated the Fairy Tail Fanbase. Who knows. All I can say is thanks again for your support.**_

 _ **Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Signed by Imperial Decree**_

 _ **BluePanedGasMask**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragonslayers**_

 _ **Neema Amiry: Thank you! Here is MMROREEEEEEE!**_

 _ **AlternativeFutureFan27: The first bit you put about Mirajane in your review inspired me to add to this chapter. Read on.**_

 _ **I don't think Guts can become tainted or even willingly become a Apostle, because he is already bound by the laws of Causality and his brand. The Berserker armour does have a price each time it is used, but Guts literally pays it in blood. Either his own or someone else's.**_

 _ **Blood for the blood god! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! (Khorne is displeased you only donated a single skull to the skull throne.)**_

 _ **TheLynxLeonhart: I hope this chapter quells any feelings of despair you had for this story. Or adds too it. It depends... How much do you like Fairy Tail? He he he.**_

 _ **Umbra Draconem: Thanks and hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Lone Gundam: Yep FT is in for a treat. And by treat I mean... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FCKING RUN!**_

 _ **DeathTheManiac: Wow i'm really flattered. Have to admit getting this review made me pretty happy at the time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Warmachine365: He didn't stop because it was Wendy, he definatly would have cut her clean in half, although admittedly she had more plot armour than most characters combined. He stopped because of Casca. She always has a soft spot for little girls and latches onto them whenever they seem nice. And technically he begged Ersa. The entire point of his quest has been to get Casca healed.**_

 _ **Yeah Fairy Tail is know for turning bad guys good. Doesnt matter how evil they are to begin with, they become good guys. Hell they even turned a demon into a good guy! I theorise mind manipulation... And in the anime there isn't much evidence supporting me because we dont really see any enemies die, but for now im just saying that while they don't like to and wont do it under most circumstances, Fairy Tail doesnt have a No-Killing policy. Its not really needed anyway because of the indoctrination policies...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for your review, got me thinking.**_

 _ **ElektrikRage: I tip my hat to you good sir. Binge reading the entirety of Berserk is a feat in itself. As for the story I hope your concerns are alleviated in this chapter. Read on.**_

 _ **KingEdgar: No promises, Casca is still the love of his life. What happened to the gold coin is revealed this chapter, read on. Personally I listened to Doom OST- Rip and Tear while writing and going over this chapter.**_

 _ **Kharn: I may be adding additional characters for another universe although I can't say who it is. I can say that no one from Guts party will be showing up for now. I do like the idea of Mirajane relating to him I shall perhaps add this to the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. I don't know, do you think I plan these things?!**_

 _ **Guest: Same thing I said to Warmachine. Yes I agree that Fairy Tail does not like to kill people and prefers to indoctrinate *Cough Cough* I mean befriend their enemies into becoming good, but in this story there is no 'No-Killing' policy. They just don't do it often and will take any other option other than kill someone.**_

 _ **Mitch: Apologies if I haven't made it clearer. This is after the Grand Magic Games, and Yes Laxus is nicer now, but it seems like something took over him and made him revert to his old ways. Also that second floor rule was abolished but the (stupid) point Laxus was trying to make was that while all guild members were now allowed upstairs, Non-Guild Members shouldn't be going onto 'Fairy Tail' Property. Hopefully this next chapter will better clear it up.**_

 _ **Meowfyre: Hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters and enjoy this one even more!**_

 _ **Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Dragonslayers**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Beneath the Fairy Tail guildhall, unknown to some, but extremely well known to others, was the Fairy Tail cellar. Here, all of the food and booze for stocking the bar was kept. After the Grand Magic Games, with the reinstatement of Fairy Tail in Magnolia, the Major of the town and local breweries had donated several choice barrels of beer and wine to celebrate. Wooden barrels were stacked high enough to cover the walls and a magical ladder had to be used to reach some of the finer stuff. It even had an enchantment upon it. It would never allow a drunkard too high upon its beams before kicking him, or her, off. This enchantment has been lovingly named the Cana Defender.

*Hic*

But today no one was serving drinks anymore. Leaning against the ladder, with a barrel of Bugman's XXXXXX ale beside her, sat a beautiful white haired woman. Her long hair released from its usual ponytail, she took another long gulp from the metal flagon grasped in her hand. For perhaps once in her life Mirajane Strauss was taking time off.

Several pieces of glass, splintered wood and bent metal was all that was left of the previous drinking glasses she had tried to use. Now after finally finding a magically enchanted iron one she had poured herself a flagon of Bugman's. Mira didn't understand what was wrong with her. She felt so many emotions towards that man, Guts. Just by looking at him she felt rage, lust, anger, terror, frustration, love, fear, arousal and so many other conflicting emotions that she couldn't fathom. It took all her willpower not to instantly transform into a demon and pounce on the poor man. Whether she wanted to tear him to pieces or... Something else, she couldn't tell. Mirajane looked down at her hand now. It was still in its demon form. Bone claw gauntlets still threatening to crush the metal of her drink and black scales ran up her arm up to her shoulder. Sighed and hiccuped again.

Mira had tried to get the man his drink. She truly had. She had chosen this particular brew because the little bearded fellow who had sold it to them would only take gold coins for payment too. It was a nightmare to figure out, but it was worth it. But when she had finally brought the barrel down from the top shelf, her demonic urges had finally gotten the better of her. It had taken a flagon of ale just to calm her down enough to only have her arm demonic.

*Hic*

And now she was drunk. Strong stuff, this Bugman's.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of thunder from the guild hall. And then again, and again.

'Probably just Laxus having another tantrum.' Mira reasoned, taking another drink.

A unnatural howl split the air, and that got Mira's attention. Screams and the sound of crashing tables were just a bonus. Mira set down her drink and groggily got to her feet. She headed for the exit but as she approached she heard laughter. Bellowing, malicious, evil laughter that seemed to echo across her mind.

'Was that Guts?' She thought opening the door.

* * *

Inside the guild hall was a mess. Tables and chairs were everywhere, splintered and broken. Most guild members were either bloodied, beaten and unconscious on the sidelines or fleeing in terror. Mira recognised them all. Droy, Wakaba, Macao and a number of others. Mira could see Laxus in the debris of several tables, as though he had been launched through them. The Lightning Mage was panting, blood leaking from a huge cut into his right arm, his limb only held together by a few more tendons of flesh. There was another giant hole in his left side that was bleeding heavily. Wendy was at his side trying to heal him, but she looked exhausted already.

Currently in the centre of the room was... Guts? The newcomer was surrounded by Fairy Tail wizards. Standing there in full black plate, a wolves head helmet covering his face, complete with a fanged jaw, he was laughing. Mira recognised the black aura pouring instantly, despite being drunk.

'Demon.'

The black armour finally finished laughing.

"At last! He's given up!" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, deep and grating, echoing as though a dozen spoke his words as one. "By the five dark Angels, it's good to be in control again."

Guts' titanic sword was buried into the floorboards at his side. Bending metal could be heard as he flexed his gauntleted fingers, as though testing their flexibility. Natsu quickly rushed Guts as he seemed distracted, fist exploding into flame.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

In an instant the eye in Guts' helmet flashed red, and the armour moved. Too fast to be tracked, he avoided Natsu's fist and grabbed the boy by the face. Flipping him over, Guts jumped and brought Natsu's head crashing down into the floor.

"Do you people always announce your intentions before you attack?" He questioned, lifting Natsu off the ground, the boy's legs hanging lifelessly in the air.

"Ice Make: Longsword!" Gray shouted, whirling forward to slash at Guts.

"I guess you do."

Still holding Natsu, with his other hand he grabbed the hilt of dragonslayer and raised it to block the ice construct. It shattered upon the blade, but as the hundreds of shards flew through the air, Natsu's foot caught fire and he kicked Gut's straight in the chest. The man flinched back momentarily, but recovered by throwing Natsu into Gray. Gray caught his comrade, but was defenceless when Gut's planted a kick right into Natsu's back. The metal flat of his armoured boot connecting, Natsu and Gray went flying back and crashed into the far wall.

"Please stop!" Wendy shouted. "We're sorry about Casca, but if we get her to-"

"Oh I don't care about that filthy wretch." The haunting voice replied nonchalantly.

"What? How could you say that?!"

He laughed once again. "Oh child, Guts isn't here anymore. With absolutely nothing left to live for he's given up on life and let me take control."

"Who are you then?"

"My name is perhaps too alien for you to even comprehend. But I believe the direct translation was; 'Berserker.' Guts has worn me for so long, but he barely uses me any more. It's only when someone really..." The armour looked to Laxus, and Wendy could have sworn she saw the wolf's head grin. "And I mean, 'really' pisses him off that the armour takes over."

Natsu and Gray had recovered now and were readying up to fight again.

"If Gut's gone and you don't care about Casca, then why are you fighting us? You almost cut off Laxus' arm!" Gray shouted.

Berserker turned. "Oh that's simple really."

In a blur, the armour had exploded forwards towards the two mages. It was as though he had disappeared from the centre of the room, leaving only his sword behind. Gray and Natsu tried to turn, but he was already behind them.

"I kill because I love it." Berserker whispered, before grabbing the two by the face and crashing their two heads together.

Both were sent reeling and dazed as the armour released them and moved towards the Ice Mage.

"The pulse of adrenaline through my veins."

A devastating punch rocketed into Gray's side, crushing several ribs.

"The taste of blood in my mouth."

A second broke his jaw, knocking him backwards.

"The scent of death in the air."

Natsu recovered and retaliated with another flaming punch, but the armour blocked it and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up off the ground.

"The look of fear, as the hope from my opponent's eyes finally disappears!"

Natsu struggled and began punching against Berserker's arm again and again. Left right left right, a rain of flaming blows, but the armour just laughed and laughed in his face. The black armour of his arm began bending inwards, bones snapping and metal tearing. Natsu's fists became bloody and Berserker raised its free fist.

"I wonder what will break first? My arm..." He chuckled before driving a metal gauntlet into Natsu's head. The boy's return punches slowed for a moment, as his mind became dazed. "Or your face! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

A second black metal fist impacted and Natsu spat out blood, still trying to break Berserker's arm.

"Get away from him!" A woman screamed, demonic power behind it.

A different gauntleted fist impacted against his arm, and a bone-breaking snap filled the guild hall. Mirajane roared at the armour and, wings beating, delivered a flying kick to the side of his helmet. Natsu was released and fell to the floor panting and coughing more blood. Berserker was sent spiralling through the air and hit the floor rolling. A clawed hand reached out to grind against the floor, sparks and splinters going everywhere, bringing himself to a stop.

The armour stood once again. It's own blood, Guts' blood, was pouring out of its arm, armour bent inwards and twisted backwards. Berserker looked down at his arm and the wolf helmet tilted to the side.

"Have to be honest with you Natsu." Berserker admitted, looking back up to the coughing boy. "The game was rigged from the start."

With the sickening movement of bones, flesh and metal, Gut's arm rotated back around to its natural position, broken fingers resetting and popping back into place, flesh and bone pierced by dark barbs, being held in place by blackened pillars and spikes. Berserker flexed the new arm once again.

"Good as new. Now..." The wolf head turned to a demonic Mirajane. "Who might you be, oh demon temptress."

White hair raising and flowing with unholy power, Mira stood in Satan Soul. Her ears were more elfin, Black bat-like wings sprouted from her back and a tail curled and moved around her legs. A skintight suit made of both red fabric and red scales covered her body, but leaving her thighs, midriff, arms and a considerable portion of her chest bare. Her hands and forearms were clad in gauntlets of bone plates and each finger ended in a wicked claw. More scales, this time black ran halfway up her arms. Black demon tattoos ran across her thighs depicting cracks in her skin. Another passed over her right eye.

Mira grunted at his words and flew at him again, roaring. Berserker ducked and dodged each blow, not returning any. Mirajane sent a black bolt of energy at the armour, but it was simply deflected the bolt off his shoulder plate. More punches were dodged until Berserker caught both of her fists. The she-demon strained against him, but the armour didn't budge.

"You're a bit slow for a demon." The armour then sniffed at the air, as he brought Mirajane closer to him. "Is that the hint of alcohol I smell on those luscious lips of yours?"

Berserker smiled, the metal of the wolf's helmets twisting into a savage grin.

* * *

Up on Fairy Tail's balcony, Makarov reawakened from unconsciousness. He rubbed his head.

'Damn, he caught me off guard. Tried to stop him, but he clocked me with the flat of that oversized blade of his.'

He saw one of his guild member cowering in fear up with him, Jet.

"What's happened?" He asked, standing.

Jet just looked up at Makarov and pointed downstairs. Below them was chaos, members of his guild were scattered everywhere and at the moment, Mirajane was fighting against Guts in that cursed armour to no avail. Jet quickly started babbling.

"Guts just attacked Laxus and nearly cut off his arm. Everyone's been trying to stop him but he's a monster. He says that he ain't Guts anymore and that something's taken control of him!"

Makarov shook his head to rid himself of the rest of his concussion.

"Jet! I need you to listen very carefully to me and do exactly as I say."

* * *

Mirajane was truly struggling against this foe. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't focus and cast any of her most powerful spells. It was partly due to how drunk she had been before she transformed. But it was mostly because of this twisting feeling her opponent was giving off.

"If you have any more lovely beverages, we could perhaps go somewhere much more..." A long wolf's tongue licked across the armours metal lips as Berserker spoke. "Private."

The horrible thing was… Mira wanted to. She wanted to be with this... This thing. Something compelled her, an unnatural instinct was warping her way of thinking. She wanted to... She wanted... Mirajane shook her head trying to clear up those dirty thoughts. But the distraction was enough for Berserker to take a quick step forwards and push her. Losing her footing she crashed into her back, the armour soon lying atop of her, black armour pushing against her body.

"Or perhaps you prefer a audience! Any preferences?" A cackling laughter emitted from the helmet, and Mira felt a wet tongue licking across her face. "I take requests."

Mira flinched away from him, but did nothing else to fight him. A clawed gauntlet harshly gripped one of her breasts and she blushed. Her arms lay motionless at her side. Her mind begged her to fight back, to push him off her, anything! But her body wanted something else entirely. Face blushing madly, her body wanted more. The clash between her left her unable to decide on any action to take. She was defenceless.

"Nii-chan!" Came a beastly roar, and a green scaled arm close lined Berserker, knocking him away from Mira. "Get away from my sister you bastard!"

Berserker growled at this newcomer who had interrupted him. It appeared like a huge humanoid lizard. Green scales and darker spines ran across his arms and back, over bulked muscle, all the way down his tale. The armour could see the similarity to Mirajane through the long white mane of hair snaking down his back. Razor teeth revealed themselves, as their owner bared them at him.

The armour stood and let out a frustrated growl. He began walking back towards the centre of the room.

"I was trying to have a more intimate conversation with that beauty of a demon over there. Now I'm angry. Tell me your name before I proceed to butcher you."

He finished his speech just before he reached Dragonslayer and now the armour hoisted it onto his shoulder.

"Elfman." The lizard man grunted, before charging head first at Berserker.

"That's the spirit! Come to your death!" The armour laughed.

Dragonslayer arced diagonally downwards towards Elfman's shoulder, aiming to cut him in two. But the moment it hit the scaled portion of his body, two large reptilian hands grabbed the blade, stopping it's devastating momentum, bringing it to a stop on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how hard you swing that blade. It's not getting past this man's scaled hide." Elfman's grunted.

"Are you so sure?" Berserker chuckled.

The beastman' eyes widened as he felt blood trickling down his hands. Looking to his shoulder he could see a deep gash, shattered scales flaking away from his skin.

"Wha-"

With a shout, the armour pulled with Dragonslayer, the sword slashing downwards across Elfman's chest, leaving a bloody trench that oozed lifeblood. The lizard man gasped in pain and recoiled backwards holding one of his arms over the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"How about this? Can you stop all of them!" Came another shout, and Elfman felt more cuts and wounds opening all over his body.

Berserker relentlessly attacked Elfman, his sword moving around in the blink of an eye. It was as though there were three or even four Dragonslayer's whirling around Elfman, slashing and bleeding him from all directions. They broke his scales, crisscrossed red lines across his flesh and stabbed shallow grooves into his sides. He tried to deflect and dodge as many as he could, but soon even his arms were cut and bare of the protective scales that had been keeping him alive. After the onslaught finally finished, Elfman was bleeding in a hundred places, his arms hanging limp at his sides and blood was falling from his body in a steady drip drop to the expanding red pool on the floor.

The armour poked Elfman's throat with the tip of Dragonslayer, another thin stream of blood running down the lizard's chest. Elfman looked up at him and saw a jagged smile. He realised that any one of those strikes could have cut him in half. Berserker was simply playing with him.

"Any last words?" The armour asked.

Elfman grunted, but said nothing, not wanting Berserker to get any more satisfaction than he already had.

"A pity. I guess you'll just d- AAAAAAGGHHH!" Berserker suddenly screamed, and lowered Dragonslayer to his side.

Elfman and other members of Fairy Tail looked on in surprise as the armour, clutched at its head with one hand, and howled in pain.

"No! I will not release control of this body! I'll kill him after this one!" Berserker shouted at the air. "AAAAAHHHH This body is mine! I won't go back to living in this accursed armour. You don't have the willpower to make me!"

Dragonslayer dropped to the floor and a wounded Elfman retreated from the flailing Berserker. Both hands now scratched and clawed at its helmeted head, black sickly blood was leaking from its jaw and its eyes.

"No, what are you doing! You gave up on her remember!" One gauntleted hand gripped a hold of his wolf jaw. "You gave up! You can't- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Came Berserker's final cry before it tore off its own jaw, dark blood arcing through the air.

The armour crushed the black jaw of Berserker's face in a fist and dropped the crumpled piece of metal. With a clang, silence finally fell over the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

* * *

Wendy was trying her best to heal everyone she could, while Guts, or Berserker, fought with everyone. She didn't want this to happen. But Laxus had attacked Casca, who had done nothing to him. Guts had barely done anything to him. She remembered someone saying that Laxus used to be really mean and did things like this, but that was before she had joined the guild. Why did he act like that now? She had seen him a few times before and he seemed perhaps grumpy at times, but usually he was laid back and didn't bother anyone. It was like something had taken over him.

She had been able to staunch most of the bleeding and stabilise him, but he needed proper medical attention. She had also mostly fixed Gray's broken jaw, but that was about all Wendy could do now, she was so magically exhausted. But as silence suddenly took over the hall, she turned to see the armour just standing there, a bloodied Elfman in the background. The wolf helmet was still over his head, but the toothed jaw had been ripped from it. Wendy could see the lower half of Gut's face, his teeth gritted. Black blood leaked down from his neck and loose slivers of flesh hung from where the helmet's jaw was once attached. The glowing red from the slits in his helmet had vanished and his eyes were closed. Wendy walked a little closer.

"Guts?" She asked meekly. "Are you in there?"

Her question was met with silence. So she stepped closer, and repeated the question. Again nothing.

"Someone get Porlyusica!" A guild member called. "Get all the wounded away before he wakes up again."

Wendy turned her head slightly to call back, keeping an eye on Guts' immobile form.

"Laxus needs-"

With a snap the wolf's eyes opened again and the demonic red glow returned. The armour roared its hatred, but this time it was the sound of a man. It was the sound of Guts roaring. He flailed about for a moment, swinging Dragonslayer wildly before seeming to calm down and breathing heavily. Then with clanking footsteps it turned and looked straight at Laxus. It howled again and ran straight for him, focusing on nothing else. Unfortunately Wendy was in the direct path to the wounded Lightning Mage.

"Wait Guts please!" She held her arms out to try to stop him, but when that didn't work, she took a deep breath of air. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A constant gale of wind buffeted Guts, but he remained on his feet. The attack served to halt his advance, but one slow, steady step at a time, Guts grew closer to Wendy, his body pushing past the magically powered air. Luckily this attack gave the members of Fairy Tail the time they needed to regroup. As the last breath of wind escaped Wendy's lips and she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, they leapt at Guts.

"Hold him down!" Gray cried, grabbing hold of the armour's right arm and freezing it to his own body and then freezing his body the floor.

"Don't let him get to Laxus!" Elfman added, his bleeding arms wrapping around Guts neck, straining to pull him back.

Natsu roared and grabbed onto Guts' left arm, while a recovered Mirajane in full demon form, flew at his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a bearhug. Natsu's knees and elbows were acting as rocket boosters to put more force into pulling the armour, while Mira's wings beat against the air, kicking up dust and splinters. Guts was immobilised by the four of them, roaring and growling at them, his gaze still solely fixed on Laxus.

The feelings Mirajane had felt towards Berserker had significantly diminished, if not disappeared completely. She didn't know what that meant, but it seemed like the demon controlling Guts was gone for now. Whatever had replaced him was something else entirely. A burning monster of rage, Mira could feel the absolute hatred pouring off Guts. But it wasn't aimed at them. It was aimed completely at Laxus. She didn't know if this was actually Guts fighting them, or if it was some other personality the armour had forced upon him. She came to the conclusion that perhaps Guts truly wanted to kill Laxus, but this armour was driving him into a state of such fury, he could no longer control what he did, and was single mindedly doing what his strongest emotion at the time wanted him to do. And that just happened to be kill Laxus.

Guts howled some more and turned his head, both his real teeth and the top jaw of his helmet biting into Elfman's exposed arm and gouging into his open wounds. The beastman roared in agony and released Guts. With a titanic display of strength, he ripped Gray from the floor, ice shattering across his right side, and held him high in the air. He swiftly brought the ice Mage into contact with his helmet and head butted the boy into a daze, before throwing him away. A second later and his right arm now free, Guts brutally struck at Natsu, who continued to lock down his left arm and, more importantly, Dragonslayer. Blow after blow rained down on the other dragon slayer, against his side, back, shoulders and head, each strike was accompanied by another broken bone. Soon with his flames dying out and Natsu beaten unto near death, he slumped silently off Guts arm and onto the floor. Releasing Dragonslayer for a moment, with a final howl of vengeance, Guts clasped his two gauntleted hands together and brought them both crashing down across Mira's back. The demon woman crashed into the ground and tried to recover, but a heavy boot pressed in between her shoulder blades. She felt two cold hands grab onto the black wings on her back, and Mirajane panicked, trying to stand up, trying to get away, but her body was too weak to do anything. She screamed in absolute pain and terror as she felt her two wings be ripped from her body and cast aside, the two twitching limbs discarded by her sides.

Another step took Guts off Mira and once again he started to sprint at Laxus, one hand clawed and outstretched like a devil reaching to claim its latest soul, the other dragged Dragonslayer across the floor, ready to swing in a moments notice. With a push of his armour empowered legs, Guts jumped high in the air, sword raised, descending upon Laxus. A giant fist beat him too his prize however, and grasped hold of Guts and Dragonslayer in one huge hand. Behind him, Master Makarov had grown to the size of a Titan, almost touching the ceiling of the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"Freed! Hurry up you Brat! This one's slippery." The Master called.

Roaring and screaming could be heard from inside Makarov's hand and he flinched in pain as something bit into him. Another titan's hand clasped over his other one and held Guts tight, not putting enough pressure to crush the man completely, but definitely not holding him gently. He could feel the armour scraping the insides of his fingers. Makarov looked around his tattered guild.

'There's a lot of injuries and bleeding, but no one's been killed, thank Mavis.' Makarov thought. 'We've been inexplicably lucky once again.'

At any point Berserker or even Guts could have killed any one of them with a swing of that Dragonslayer of his. But he hadn't. Berserker had all intention of doing so, but he had taken his time. He had been playing with is food, toying with them. And Guts didn't intend on killing all of them. His mind was completely focused on killing Laxus and only hurt those who got in his way. The master turned to the man in question, his grandson.

"Someone get Laxus to-" Makarov tried to say, before his train of thought was cut off when he felt something more literally cut off his fingers.

He roared in pain as Guts exploded out of his hands, Dragonslayer slashing forwards and covered in blood. Several of the Master's fingers fell to the floor with loud thuds and the shrank to their original size. Their owner himself quickly shrunk too and tried to staunch the bleeding on both of his hands. Very difficult when a number of fingers from both of your hands had been severed.

Guts landed directly in front of his target and looked him dead in the eye. Laxus was white with both fear and blood loss, but realised what was coming next. This was universal karma come to pay his debt, an unstoppable force of nature. Laxus didn't know why he had acted how he did, but he knew that he had hurt someone very dear to Guts and now would have to suffer for it.

"I'm sorry." Laxus said and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Guts only howled his rage, the sound reverberating across the halls and out into Magnolia. He raised Dragonslayer for the killing blow, all of his hatred and fury ready to come crashing down...

But it didn't.

Laxus heard the sound of a sword crashing into the floorboards next to him. He opened his eyes to see Guts in his black armour simply standing there like a deactivated automaton. Dragonslayer was still clutched in his hands, but it hung loosely at his sides and the red glow from his eyes had disappeared again. The lightning Mage looked around to see the entire guild building surrounded in purple runes. Freed's Runes.

"Rule: All within these runes that have black plate armour and wield a sword of iron longer than six feet in length, will be stripped of all their anger!" Freed called from the balcony.

The runes flashed their agreement and Freed immediately took a knee panting heavily.

"That was all my magic. How much anger does he hold within him?" Freed muttered to himself.

"Thank you Freed!" Laxus called up to him.

Freed glared down at him intimidatingly. Laxus almost flinched. He had never seen his friend look that way, so... enraged.

The rune Mage looked down at the rest of the guild and called to them. "Anyone who can stand, help the injured into the medical wing. Porlyusica is there now."

Guild members scrambled to obey and began picking up their friends and waking up anyone who was unconscious.

"Put out a call to all Guild members. We need them here. I have a feeling those runes won't hold him forever." Master Makarov called back up to Freed.

All guild members shivered, looking at the immobile Guts who still remained standing there, staring at the place Laxus used to be.

* * *

"Reedus. After we've had a private chat, take Laxus to the safe house on the other side of town. He needs to be as far away from Guts as possible if he wakes up." Makarov whispered. "I also don't think many of the guild members will be very forgiving about his actions this time."

"Oui."

"Ewwwww!" One female guild member called from across the hall. "I think I stepped on something squishy."

"That's my finger you Brat!"

* * *

The prominent members of Fairy Tail held an emergency meeting in one of the medical wing rooms of the guild. Each were in large amounts of bandages with several more bloody ones lying around the place. At the far side of the room, one of the beds was covered and hidden behind a curtain.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Makarov's roared at his grandchild. "He did nothing to you and yet you still lashed out!"

"Look Gramps, I know this looks bad but you have to believe me!" Laxus replied.

"Looks bad?" Erza chimed in. "You attacked a guest of Fairy Tail for no other reason than your ego. And then you attacked an innocent girl instead. Who just so happened to be the woman Guts loves!"

"Well that explains why he was so angry." Gray mused, while still nursing his recently healed jaw.

"That was not manly. I thought you were better than this." Elfman added.

"I'm telling the truth. Something was controlling me, making me do stuff I wouldn't ever do any more!"

"You lying-" Makarov started.

"ENOUGH!" Porlyusica shouted, causing all to go silent in an instant. "Let's deal with the problem at hand. Whoever this Guts is he is extremely powerful. The amount of magic power needed to-"

"He's not a Mage." Erza butted in.

"What?"

"He's not a Mage." She repeated. "He doesn't use any magic."

Everyone's eyes bulged at that.

Wendy nodded. "He said so himself. Although he did say his sword was enchanted to cut souls or something."

Makarov put a bandaged hand under his chin and thought their words over.

"Well either he's lying or it's his equipment that is magical. Perhaps even demonic. Freed. Tell them what you told me."

"Yes Master." Freed spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "You saw what took over Guts at first. He called himself Berserker."

There were nods and shivers across the room.

"Well in all likelyhood that was a demon that possessed him. When Jet found me and told me what had happened, I made a wall of runes around the Guild."

"Yeah, saved my life. What took you so long." Laxus chuckled.

Freed sent him a withering stare, that wiped the smile off his face immediately.

"That, was the second wall I constructed. The first I created had the Rule: All demonic influence within these runes, will be weakened." Freed explained. "I couldn't banish Berserker as I couldn't make the runes specific enough. The more specific the less power it requires to work. However weakening the demon allowed Guts to retake control, and stop attacking all of our guild mates."

"And focus on me instead." Laxus grunted.

"Yes that was one side effect. However after seeing him fighting all of you, I had the information necessary to create a second wall of runes. One to banish his anger. That's what took me so long." Freed finished.

"So how do we beat the Bastard?" Natsu shouted, slamming his fists together and then regretting it as he felt something pop in his fingers. "Ow."

"Beat him? What makes you think we can, without casualties at least." Mira asked. "Berserker was toying with us and Guts only wanted to kill Laxus. They both could have killed any of us any time they please."

"Hate to admit it, but she's right." Elfman looked down at the floor in shame.

"So what is the plan?" Erza asked. "We can't just let him go. The moment Freed releases the runes, his anger will return and he'll come after Laxus all over again."

"We need to find away to calm him down as soon as he wakes up. But I have no idea how we'll be able to do that."

Porlyusica coughed to get everyone's attention. She was holding the curtain hiding the furthest bed.

"I believe this one can help us with that."

Opening the curtain, she revealed another person lying on the bed. Laxus looked up and sighed in relief. With black messy unkempt hair and brown torn rags for clothes, she was breathing roughly. But she was alive. Casca was alive.

* * *

 _ **Nothing more to say here other than Ive gotten a load of feedback from you guys and I couldn't be happier! This story has gotten more reviews favourites and follows each chapter than any of my other stories. Thanks for all the support and keep the feedback coming.**_

 _ **Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Signed by Imperial Decree**_

 _ **BluePanedGasMask**_


	4. Demonslayer

_**Demonslayer**_

 ** _ATTENTION: NOT A CONTINUATION OF DRAGONSLAYERS- This is a alternate ending to chapter 3. The bad ending. There are some parts that are similar to chapter 3 but there are minor and major changes through out this version of chapter 3. Titles changed to Demonslayer for this version of events. Guts cannot regain control over his body and the demon inside the armour completely ignores all plot armour, but his own of course. Deal with it. (Puts badass glasses on and detonates explosions behind him)_**

 ** _I wrote this up when two of my friends had an argument over who would curb stomp who. One voting Fairy Tail another saying Guts. Here is my response. A bit of my argument explaining this chapter is at the bottom._**

 ** _King Edgar: Its not the next chapter but its the next best thing. Lets see what this version reminds you off._**

 ** _patiphat1998: You could say Mira wants his giant sword. You'll get my meaning when you read this... whatever this is._**

 ** _AlternativeFutureFan27: He sure as hell ain't receiving any therapy if this version continues._** ** _Read on and find out if this version is as juicy as the chapter its based off._**

 ** _alexkehling: Glad you found it and i hope you continue enjoying these chapters. Well you asked for it. If the last chapter was HERESY then i'm not sure what you'll think of this one..._**

 ** _That is exactly how I envisioned the demonic influence to work. Its alot easier to manipulate something that is already there, than turn someone against their instincts._**

 ** _NeemaAmiry: Fuck yeah indeed._**

 ** _Umbra Draconem: I will have to disagree with you on that one about Erza. I explain a bit more about that at the bottom of the page._**

 ** _Nox Deus: You sir are the reason this chapter exists. I hope your happy because a part of my soul is now crushed forever. Hahaha hope you enjoy._**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

Beneath the Fairy Tail guildhall, unknown to some, but extremely well known to others, was the Fairy Tail cellar. Here, all of the food and booze for stocking the bar was kept. After the Grand Magic Games, with the reinstatement of Fairy Tail in Magnolia, the Major of the town and local breweries had donated several choice barrels of beer and wine to celebrate. Wooden barrels were stacked high enough to cover the walls and a magical ladder had to be used to reach some of the finer stuff. It even had an enchantment upon it. It would never allow a drunkard too high upon its beams before kicking him, or her, off. This enchantment has been lovingly named the Cana Defender.

*Hic*

But today no one was serving drinks anymore. Leaning against the ladder, with a barrel of Bugman's XXXXXX ale beside her, sat a beautiful white haired woman. Her long hair released from its usual ponytail, she took another long gulp from the metal flagon grasped in her hand. For perhaps once in her life Mirajane Strauss was taking time off.

Several pieces of glass, splintered wood and bent metal was all that was left of the previous drinking glasses she had tried to use. Now after finally finding a magically enchanted iron one she had poured herself a flagon of Bugman's. Mira didn't understand what was wrong with her. She felt so many emotions towards that man, Guts. Just by looking at him she felt rage, lust, anger, terror, frustration, love, fear, arousal and so many other conflicting emotions that she couldn't fathom. It took all her willpower not to instantly transform into a demon and pounce on the poor man. Whether she wanted to tear him to pieces or... Something else, she couldn't tell. Mirajane looked down at her hand now. It was still in its demon form. Bone claw gauntlets still threatening to crush the metal of her drink and black scales ran up her arm up to her shoulder. She sighed and hiccuped again.

Mira had tried to get the man his drink. She truly had. She had chosen this particular brew because the little bearded fellow who had sold it to them would only take gold coins for payment too. It was a nightmare to figure out, but it was worth it. But when she had finally brought the barrel down from the top shelf, her demonic urges had finally gotten the better of her. Oh Mavis how she yearned for him, wanted him to herself and wanted him to claim her. It was driving her insane! A black scaly tail wagged back and forth as so many dirty thoughts past through her mind. It had taken a flagon of ale just to calm her down enough to only have her arm demonic. Her tail had remained as well and it seemed to have a mind of its own.

*Hic*

And now she was drunk. Strong stuff, this Bugman's.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of thunder from the guild hall. And then again, and again.

'Probably just Laxus having another tantrum.' Mira reasoned, taking another drink.

A unnatural howl split the air, and that got Mira's attention. There was the telltale sound of sliced flesh and broken bones. The screaming came right after. Mira set down her drink and groggily got to her feet. She headed for the exit, but as she approached she heard laughter. Bellowing, malicious, evil laughter that seemed to echo across her mind.

'Was that Guts?' She thought opening the door, but involuntarily blushed thing about the man. 'Oh Mavis what sort of twisted love is this?'

* * *

Casca had just collapsed, steaming, to the floor, blood pouring from her eyes and nose. A precise second passed before Guts began to roar. Such a unholy agony filled the Guild hall, but it soon turned into a unnatural howl a second later when a wolf helmet rose from his cloak and clamped down upon his head, a black jaw snapping together from below as it covered Guts chin. The armour raised its titanic sword and made ready to charge down the stairs straight at Laxus. However Makarov put stretched his hand out magically and laid it upon Guts shoulder.

"Stop! There's no need for this! We can heal Ca-" Makarov tried to console him, but the last word could only come out as a gurgle.

Laxus, at the bottom of the stairs, screamed Makarov's name as the Master's head split from his body with a casual backhanded swing from Guts.

Twisting through the air, the old man's head bounced down the stairs to land at his grandson's feet. A look of shock and terror now etched upon his face permanently. A tear fell from Laxus' face as he clenched his fists, lightning flowing around his body.

"You bastard!" He screamed as his body became lightning and he rocketed up the stairs towards his grandfathers killer.

Guts howled back and jumped down the stairs as a blur of dark cloak and black armour. In an instant, Dragonslayer was in front of him and stabbing forward horizontally, like a massive spear. Laxus ignored it. Any normal blade would just pass through his lightning body, and he could strike at maximum velocity. Any normal blade. Laxus cried out in pain as he felt the tip of the blade pierced into the dead centre of his chest, and his form became tangible again. The momentum of turning back forced the blade even further into his body and he coughed up blood onto it. Guts continued forwards and pushed Dragonslayer forward. Having won the contest, Guts fell back down the stairs and slammed Laxus into the ground, more blood spewing from the Lightning mages mouth. Laxus with his entire body shivering looked at the massive blade skewing him.

"I'm-" He coughed out, before Guts howled and drove Dragonslayer up through his chest, splitting the top half of his body down the middle.

Screams and shouts of horror and anger started pretty quickly. Guild members grouped up and charged Guts hoping to extract quick revenge. But the beast that had once been Guts roared at them and with one clawed hand clutching and scratching at his head and the other whirling Dragonslayer around him, it's thick metal edge parting limbs, heads from shoulders and reaping a bloody harvest from Fairy Tail.

That's when the laughter started.

* * *

Mira entered the room to see the twisted corpse of Laxus dismembered and silently screaming from the split sections of his face. It lay at the bottom of the stairs, brain, flesh and bone were revealed all the way down to his midsection, the two sides reconnecting at his stomach. Mirajane instantly had to quell the urge to vomit and tears welled in her eyes. Who would do such a thing? She looked around.

Inside the guild hall was a mess. Tables and chairs were everywhere, splintered and broken. Mira's eyes shrank as grief met insanity seeing most of her fellow guild members in various states of butchery. Some were fleeing in terror but she could recognise, if only barely those who weren't so lucky. Mira recognised them all. Droy, Wakaba, Macao and a number of others. All dead, cut in half, dismembered, decapitated. Mira continued to look around at the horrors surrounding her until she saw those still fighting and towards the source of laughter.

Currently in the centre of the room was... Guts? The newcomer was surrounded by Fairy Tail wizards. Standing there in full black plate, a wolves head helmet covering his face, complete with a fanged jaw, he was laughing. Mira recognised the black aura pouring instantly, despite being drunk.

'Demon.'

* * *

The black armour finally finished laughing.

"At last! He's given up!" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, deep and grating, echoing as though a dozen spoke his words as one. "By the five dark Angels, it's good to be in control again."

Guts' titanic sword was buried into the floorboards at his side, blood and gore sliding down its massive length. Bending metal could be heard as he flexed his gauntleted fingers, as though testing their flexibility. Yet more blood coated his armour, although, slowly but surely, it was draining into the cracks. Natsu quickly rushed Guts as he seemed distracted, fist exploding into flame.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed in anger.

In an instant the eye in Guts' helmet flashed red, and the armour moved. Too fast to be tracked, he avoided Natsu's fist and grabbed the boy by the face. Flipping him over, Guts jumped and brought Natsu's head crashing down into the floor.

"Do you people always announce your intentions before you attack?" He questioned, lifting Natsu off the ground, the boy's legs hanging lifelessly in the air.

The armour began to squeeze and Natsu's body spasmed as his skull began to fracture and break.

"Ice Make: Longsword!" Gray shouted, whirling forward to slash at Guts.

"I guess you do."

Still holding Natsu, with his other hand he grabbed the hilt of dragonslayer and raised it to block the ice construct. It shattered upon the blade, but as the hundreds of shards flew through the air, Natsu's foot caught fire and he kicked Gut's straight in the chest. The man flinched back momentarily, but recovered by throwing Natsu into Gray. Gray caught his comrade, but was defenceless when Gut's planted a kick right into Natsu's back. The metal flat of his armoured boot connecting, Natsu and Gray went flying back and crashed into the far wall.

"Please stop!" Wendy shouted. "We're sorry about Casca, but if we get her to-"

"Oh I don't care about that filthy wretch." The haunting voice replied nonchalantly.

"What? How could you say that?!"

He laughed once again. "Oh child, Guts isn't here anymore. With absolutely nothing left to live for, with the love of his life dead, all those he once trusted gone and his greatest enemy permanently out of his reach. He's given up on life and let me take control."

"Who are you then?"

"My name is perhaps too alien for you to even comprehend. But I believe the direct translation was; 'Berserker.' Guts has worn me for so long, but he barely uses me any more. It's only when someone really..." The armour looked to the mutilated corpse of Laxus, and Wendy could have sworn she saw the wolf's head grin. "And I mean, 'really' pisses him off that the armour takes over. He only gave me one condition too! Let him kill that blonde lightning fop."

Natsu and Gray had recovered now and were readying up to fight again.

"If Gut's gone and you don't care about Casca, then why are you fighting us? Your murdering our comrades!" Gray shouted.

Berserker turned. "Oh that's simple really."

In a blur, the armour had exploded forwards towards the two mages. It was as though he had disappeared from the centre of the room, Dragonslayer along with it. Gray and Natsu tried to turn, but he was already behind them.

"I kill because I love it." Berserker whispered.

Both tried to turn but it was too late. Dragonslayer was already swinging.

"The pulse of adrenaline through my veins."

The huge blade arced diagonally upwards from Gray to Natsu. It slashed clean through Gray's back, severing spinal cord, cut through intestines and shattered his ribs to powder. It pasted through out of the ice mages chest and right into Natsu. Blood had already sprayed everywhere, splat ting across the armours faceplate.

"The taste of blood in my mouth."

The Fire Dragonslayer had the reactions to turn to face the incoming attack and raised both arms in a cross guard to block, red scales popping up for extra defence. It did little to stop the blade Dragonslayer from continuing on its bloody path. It's razors edge sent both of his arms flying upwards, spurts of blood following them. Natsu's screams were cut short as he felt Guts sword suddenly stop as it pressed against his throat.

"The look of fear, as the hope from my opponent's eyes finally disappears!"

Berserker's metal teeth twisted into a wolfs smile, as Natsu looked back at him, terror in his eyes.

"Get away from him!" A woman screamed, demonic power behind it.

Her white hair raising and flowing behind her with unholy power, Mira stood in Satan Soul. Her ears were more elfin, Black bat-like wings sprouted from her back and a tail curled and moved around her legs. A skintight suit made of both red fabric and red scales covered her body, but leaving her thighs, midriff, arms and a considerable portion of her chest bare. Her hands and forearms were clad in gauntlets of bone plates and each finger ended in a wicked claw. More scales, this time black ran halfway up her arms. Black demon tattoos ran across her thighs depicting cracks in her skin. Another passed over her right eye.

Mirajane's wings beat and charged through the air at Guts, claws raised ready to end him. As she approached, the armour did nothing, not moving, not saying anything, still holding Natsu at a blades edge. Mira roared as she reaches him, but she suddenly stopped as the she-demon reached about a metre from him. She looked at Berserker to see behind the armoured figure, Natsu's head hit the floor, his body stumbling blindly as a fountain of red spurted from his body. She heard the sound of a dying dragon roaring and saw a burning red soul leave Natsu's body from the stump in his neck. It floated in the air for a moment before shattering.

The wolf head slowly, purposefully turned to Mirajane, blood running down her chin. "And who might you be, oh demon temptress."

Mira tried to shout a insult, a curse, a spell or even spit at him, but all that came out was a torrent of black blood mixed with burning alcohol. She slowly looked down to see the huge width of Dragonslayer impaling her. Her eyes widened and her mind began to panic. She tried to scream or ask what had happened. She hadn't even been able to track the blades movements. His sword had been at Natsu's throat one second and then in the blink of an eye, it had cut through his neck and she had flown straight into it.

All that came out, between the gargles and coughing was; "How?"

"You're a bit slow for a demon." The armour then sniffed at the air and lifted Dragonslayer's point into the air.

Mirajane screamed as she slipped down the blade closer to him. Berserker smiled, the metal of the wolf's helmets twisting into a savage grin, and sniffed against Mira's face again.

"Is that the hint of alcohol I smell on those luscious lips of yours?" He asked.

Mira said nothing, but tried to grasp hold of the blade she was impaled on. She pathetically tried to flap her wings, but the blade was straight through her body and had perhaps severed the muscles controlling them. Something was happening to her. Mira herself could smell him as his metallic wild face was so close to her own. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't focus and cast any of her most powerful spells. It was partly due to how drunk she had been before she transformed. But it was mostly because of this twisting feeling her opponent was giving off. Berserker spoke again and chuckled, giving the sword a nudge to help Mira slid just a little further down Dragonslayer.

"If you have any more lovely beverages, we could perhaps go somewhere much more..." A long wolf's tongue licked across the armours metal lips as Berserker spoke. "Private."

The horrible thing was… Mira wanted to. She wanted to be with this... This thing. Something compelled her, an unnatural instinct was warping her way of thinking. She wanted to... She wanted... Mirajane shook her head trying to clear up those dirty thoughts.

"Or perhaps you would prefer me to be more gentle. Any preferences?" A cackling laughter emitted from the helmet, and Mira felt a wet tongue licking across her face. "I take requests."

Mira flinched away from him, as but did nothing else to fight him. A clawed gauntlet harshly gripped one of her breasts and she blushed. Her mind screamed at the absurdity and wrongness of the situation. She was being impaled on a giant sword, after a demon had killed her friends and was now being groped. And she was blushing and gasping like a hormone addled teenager! Her arms lay motionless at her side. Her mind begged her, screamed at her to fight back, to push him off her, anything! But her body wanted something else entirely. Face blushing madly, her body wanted more. The clash between her left her unable to decide on any action to take. She was defenceless.

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Came a beastly roar, and a green scaled shoulder crashed into Berserker, knocking him away from Mira. "Get away from my sister you bastard!"

Mirajane gasped as she fell to the floor, Dragonslayer still in her gut. She tried to pull the blade out, but she was too weak. The only reason she was still alive, was for all of the demonic power still coursing through her veins she had been unable to unleash.

Berserker growled at this newcomer who had interrupted him. It appeared like a huge humanoid lizard. Green scales and darker spines ran across his arms and back, over bulked muscle, all the way down his tale. The armour could see the similarity to Mirajane through the long white mane of hair snaking down his back. The lizardman continued to charge, carrying him into the far wall. The stone cracked and shattered but remained standing. Berserker but down on the beasts shoulders, black metal fangs tearing into its flesh. It roared in pain and tried to get the armour off him. The armour placed his feet upon its large chest and pulled, tearing a flesh green chunk out of the beastman's shoulder. Berserker punched it once in the chest, sending it reeling back several metres. His tongue danced upon the taste of the green meat, before spitting it back out onto the floor.

'Bah! Beast flesh.' He thought, the armours face contorting into something that could be likened to displeasure.

Berserker looked up at the lizard who was clutching its shoulder.

"I was trying to have a more intimate conversation with that beauty of a demon over there. Now I'm angry. Tell me your name before I proceed to beat you to death."

The armour cracked his knuckles.

"Elfman." The lizard man grunted, before charging head first at Berserker.

"That's the spirit! Come to your death!" The armour laughed, his arms out stretched as though beckoning his opponent.

Elfman lead with a scaled fist that crashed against the armours breast plate. The floorboards underneath them shattered at the forces unleashed as Berserker's feet dug into the ground to withstand the blow. Another swing that impacted against his face, caused it to snap to the side, blood pouring from the armours neckpiece as Guts neck snapped past its turning point. The armours lifted his right arm to block another attack and it bent backwards at the force. Elfman roared his fury, the death of his comrades and the abuse of his sister driving him into a mad rage. He struck again and again and again, metal bending, bones snapping, blood pouring from the many seems in the armour. A final punch sent Berserker back into the wall.

Elfman panted and took a knee. He had used all of his power and then some to put so much force into his attacks. And his body wasn't coping well. The scales on his knuckles were flaking away to reveal several cuts bleeding into the floor. Steam was pouring form his body and in a flash his body returned to normal. Berserker appeared worse for wear. It barely resembled a man anymore. Only its faceplate was in any sort of normal shape. Everything else was broken. Both its arms were twisted and snapped in multiple places, legs as well. It's right side ribs had collapsed in on itself and the armours chest was bleeding heavily. Elfman sighed. He had won. He had avenged Fairy Tail.

Suddenly he heard the creak of metal. And a snap as a bone was set back into place. He saw one of Berserker's hands twist all the way around and pop back into place. It grasped the floor and pushed his body up onto its one restored leg, the other one's knee, clicking into position and becoming whole once again. With the sickening movement of bones, flesh and metal, Guts' other arm bone snapped straight again, broken fingers resetting and slotting back into their natural order. All over his body, flesh and bone were being pierced by dark barbs, pushed up and reset, being held in place by blackened pillars and spikes. His ribs pushed his side out, the armour accommodating its growth, cuts in his bodies skin and flesh were fixed, as tiny metal stitches forced them closed. Berserker now stood, body restored and his head tilted at an impossible angle. With a finally snap, the armour used both of its hands to jerk his head back into position.

The wolf face was grinning again. Elfman could only stare in horror as his doom approached, one step at a time.

"Good as new. Now..." Berserker said, malicious venom thick in his voice. "Die."

A black gauntleted fist broke Elfman's nose and flipped him onto his back. The armour straddled him and viciously laid into him, returning every single injury, back a hundredfold. His skull slowly collapsing from the force, Elfman flailed with both hands, clawing at the armours visor. Berserker simply sunk his fanged jaw into the hand closest to his face and tore it off. Elfman screamed and struggled harder until the armour grabbed his other arm with both hands

Tasting the red meat and the blood dripping from his mouth, Berserker paused for a moment.

'Human flesh. Much better.' He mused to himself before twisting Elfman's arm until it was broken and useless.

With nothing to stop him, Berserker relentlessly pummelled his armoured fists into the beast soul mage's face. Elfman's legs kicked and bucked for a moment, but with one more shattering punch, all they could do is twitch before becoming still. The armour stood once more, leaving Elfman's headless broken corpse where it lay, the man's face reduced to nothing but red mush.

Berserker looked around the guild as he strode back to Mirajane and Dragonslayer. Only as single person was left standing, if only barely. He picked up Dragonslayer again and hoisted it and Mirajane off the ground, inciting a whimper of pain from the woman still impaled on his weapon. He turned and stride towards the exit and the last one in his way.

* * *

Wendy Marvel stood on quivering legs, in front of the giant that was Berserker. She had tried to help. She had tried to heal who she could. But now there was no one left. They had all left her, ran away from her or died at his hand. It was just like when Guts had almost killed her the first time. She felt that terrifying aura around him, that feeling of unavoidable doom, and it froze her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak or scream or cry for help. All she could do was wait. Her legs finally gave out on her as the armours footsteps grew close. Wendy fell to her knees and tears welled up in her eyes. She heard a slurping sliding sound above her and began to look up, but finally unleashed a scream as she saw Mirajane, still in demon form, land in a heap in front of her, a giant hole still in her gut.

"Heal her."

Wendy blinked and looked up at Berserker absentmindedly, her fragile mind only able to take so much abuse before shutting down. A hard slap to the side of her face struck her from her stupor. Pain and unimaginable fear were exceptional motivators. Wendy obeyed without question instantly beginning to chant a spell. She held her hands over Mirajane and a healing light began to mend the hole in her stomach. The sky Dragonslayer began to falter, such a huge wound was taking its toll on her. The light dimmed and Mira moaned in pain as her wounds began to reopen.

"Don't stop!"

Wendy poured all of her power into her spell, determined to save at least one of her comrades. At last the wound sealed and Mira breathed steadily again. Wendy saw a black hand reach down and lift her into the air. Clanking steps went by and she turned to the door seeing Berserker with Mirajane over his back leaving the guild.

"S-s-s-stop." She mumbled. "Please don't take Mira. You've already taken so much from us."

Berserker stopped and turned. "And why should I do that. Life is nothing if not to be taken from. Otherwise it will pass you by or swallow you whole."

"Please..." Wendy begged, prostrating herself on hands and knees before him.

"Would you do anything to get Mira back?" Berserker asked, tilting her head.

"Yes! Anything!" Wendy cried, more tears wetting her dress.

"Catch."

Wendy scrambled to grab the small object. She succeeded and clasped her hands around it, afraid to lose her only chance at getting Mira back, fear driving her.

"Come and take her from me." Berserker laughed, as Wendy opened her hands and revealed a small spiked ball. She watched a lit fuse disappeared into it.

In a flash of light, the bomb exploded in her hands. Fire and shrapnel flew everywhere, cutting and burning her fingers. A larger fragment cut past her eye and buried itself in her temple. Wendy screamed in pain and rage, screaming and screaming as her chance to save Mira was shattered into a million pieces. Her mind breaking similarly at the injustice of it all. But over the sound of her own voice and the crashing and splintering of her own mind caving in, she heard a sound she would never forget until the end of her days. Clanking footsteps. And fading laughter.

* * *

Mira woke from unconsciousness. How long had she been out? What had happened? She realised that she was on someone's shoulder and as she looked so see the huge form of Dragonslayer across someone's black armoured back, the memories flooded back to her. She slumped over defeated and heartbroken.

"Mira?" Came his twisted echoing voice.

"Yes?" She replied, not even bothering to resist, her spirit so broken.

"What is the population of Magnolia?"

"Sixty thousand."

"And the population of Fiore?"

"Seventeen million."

Berserker's lips twisting into a devilish grin.

"Good."

* * *

 _ **I felt really mean by the time I was done writing this chapter. And I should be. I believe I just took a part of my soul that loved the childish ways of Fairy Tail and locked it in a box with a part of my soul that has been blackened and forever corrupted by Berserk and then took notes as the corrupted soul ate the Fairy Tail soul alive. I then posted these notes for all to see on this wonder website called fan fiction**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ok. To those who believe Fairy Tail should win against Guts, I will greatly recommend them watching the Guts vs Nightmare Deathbattle and/or reading Berserk manga. Writing the fight scenes in Dragonslayers is extremely hard for me to do because I have to keep the main characters from being instantly butchered by Guts and make it seem believable. The reasons being is 1. Dragonslayer (The sword) is so OP. It eats through demons like it was nothing. The only think i can think off that could not instantly be dismembered by it when Guts was in his berserker armour was a Demon Dragon. Made of crystals most likely much stronger than Diamond. And even then these still cracked under the force of Dragonslayers attacks. Any one in Fairy Tail who takes a hit from it would instantly be cut in half, no matter what protection thy have, (except maybe, and i mean maybe, Erza's adamantine armour, but that was destroyed by a single one of Kagura's attacks when Archenemy was sealed!). 2. Guts is so god damn fast. Even without Berserker armour Guts can swing Dragonslayer faster than the eye can see. With one hand! With the armour on, his speed increases even further and he can use both his hands including his metal hand because the Armour controls its fingers to do so. Sure you could say Erza can do the same thing with her swords, but Guts is swinging fuckin' Dragonslayer that fast. I cant even comprehend how much force that must generate, (Probably why I dropped physics, force velocity mass anyone?) If he wanted too, Guts could kill anyone he wanted too before they even have the chance to use any magic abilities. Fire dragons... your dead. And 3. Berserker armour literally will not let Guts die. It will not stop fighting until either its opponents are all dead, or every bone in Guts body is smashed to powder and all of his blood is drained from his body. It will literally stitch him back together and keep him fighting. And this is Guts we're talking about, he's tough enough as it is. The berserker armour would be able to keep him fighting way past the point where Guts should technically be dead. Nothing short of cutting off his head, (hard to do when its Guts in Berserker armour we're talking about) or obliterating his entire body (Hard to do since ITS GUTS IN BERSERKER ARMOUR WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE!) would kill him.**_

 _ **Ok rant over. Im going to go and contradict myself straight away here but Fairy Tail would be able to beat Guts. But only if all of their strongest members were there (Team Tenru, especially Guildarts), were prepared and ready to fight him and did not hesitate to kill him immediately. A second of hesitation is all Guts will need to slaughter half of them. They would eventually beat Guts, but with very heavy casualties.**_

 _ **This chapter is the result of me releasing all restrains and getting rid of all plot armour, my original ideas for this story and peoples hopes and dreams for Fairy Tail. You may as well say this chapter was done writing angry. It throws caution to the wind and now it may snowball out of control. Only you can stop this (Or push it faster down to hill towards the orphanage). Let me know what you think and what story line I should continue. I will not be doing both, and I cant say I have a full plot fleshed out for this bad ending storyline. But I will try if people want me too. The story line this evil Guts will pursue will be called Demonslayer and is linked to the Demons of Tartarus and will see the return of Wendy. Let me know.**_

 _ **Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Signed by Imperial Decree**_

 _ **BluePanedGasMask**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dragonslayers**_

 ** _By the five dark angels this is alot of reviews! I love it! Unfortunately I have had to skip some of you, and only mention those with questions that need addressing, but know that I do read each and every one of your comments and thank you for them._**

 ** _Axrel: Thanks for the review and the complement! Ohhhhh so you think there should be fairy deaths later on? Sucker for tragedy ey?_**

 ** _AlternativeFutureFan27: Alot of the things you mentioned about Demonslayer, i alos had in mind. You truly must be from an alternate future where i write Demonslayer instead of Dragonslayer. This story starts after the grand magic games but before Tartarus. But thats only a rough estimate. I may be manipulating events for my own selfish benefit._**

 ** _Meowfyre: Thanks for the love and critisism in equal measure. I have toned down and will be toneing down Berserker's character for this and further chapters, but he will be a presence in this story for a while. Apologies if this clashes too much with your opinion (Which you are totally allowed to have) and i hope you continue reading and enjoying my story._**

 ** _Umbra Draconem: Very true your statement about Erza, however i have been trying to save fight scenes between prominent characters, or at least toning them down (if only slightly). Cant use all the best material all at once can we? As is seen in Fairy Tail, its guild members always come back from any defeat twice as strong..._**

 ** _Lone Gundam: They were away on missions or otherwise indisposed. Apologies._**

 ** _Silly-Scare-Crow: Yes, and yes._**

 ** _SAM: Fair enough._**

 ** _MGSahelanthropus: I do kinda agree with you on the teenage boy/girl dominating anime, but in all honesty Guts is in his young twenties so... But i do wholly agree on the need for more badass 'adult/mature' characters. I guess thats why so many people like Guts._**

 ** _Steel Lycan: Your words on crossovers hold great wisdom. And now you have put the idea into my head about Guts and Fairy Tail in an epic confrontation with Griffith and the Apostles._**

 ** _Guest: For the purposes of this story Mira has demon souls within her and therefore counts as a demon._**

 ** _Demons Anarchy of Pride: Guts has been through all the shit. All of it._**

 ** _Guest: I kinda do, but it gives me a reason to argue for the personal choices i made with this story. Thats what i mostly enjoy. The debate between reader and writer._**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I do not own either Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

"Guts?"

There was that voice again. Echoing through his mind, through his soul. Everything else seemed so quiet, except for the call for his name every so often. Guts always knew who's voice it was. Sometimes it was the call of his comrades, Pippin, Judeau or even Corkus. Sometimes it was the call of his enemies. Wyald, Count, or the Snake Baron. All of them long dead, attempting to torture Guts' mind. But he felt no anger towards them for doing so. All he felt was anguish for their voices brought back memories he had long buried under the rage and unending slaughter that had consumed his recent life.

Within the white plane of his mind, an endless expanse of nothingness, the black flickering of his ethereal soul was laid bare. Guts was trapped here, with nothing but the voices to keep him company. He looked through his memories, the betrayal, the murder, the blood and corpses of his comrades filling a lake to the brim. If he had been physically awake, tears would be pouring down his face.

"It is what it is." Came the sickly whispers of his companion.

His soul recoiled from the other voice in his head. He peered into the abyss, putting a name to what looked back at him. Berserker. The huge form of a black wolf was mostly hidden in the shadowy backdrop of his mind, but the single red slit of its eye gazed lazily through the darkness at him.

"Your past is as blood soaked and corpse strewn as any man's could possibly be. Perhaps even more so. Tragedy besets you so often that it may as well be a plague that constantly gnaws at your very being. The only treasure you possess, being the one woman that keeps you going. Yet you have not turned as so many others have. You have not begged upon the five, through that behelit you always carry, to grant you release and cast aside that final cursed treasure."

Guts saw that this creature was different to all its previous incarnations. It was not malicious and relentless, constantly pressing against him trying to get him give in to the rage. It spoke and moved slowly, pacing around him and slumping onto the ground to rest. It ran a tongue lazily across its jagged teeth.

"Why is that? Why do you not give in to your demons?" It asked.

"Why should I speak with you, demon?" Guts replied, although he could find no anger to infuse into his voice.

"I see that perhaps even you do not know. But as to why we converse, I too have my grievances against you. But something restricts us. Reducing our anger to nothing. That something keeps us locked here. My armour that wraps around you, has no drive with no anger. And you cannot pilot it without having a reason to live."

Guts couldn't help but agree with Berserker. He was trapped in his mind with no reason to live. His anger was gone, as was Casca, the last good thing connected him to the old band of the hawk.

"I cannot exist if you die, and you will soon if you do not return to your body. So you need to return to life. This world your archenemy has sent you too is so full of it. New things to explore, more experiences to be had. New life means new blood to spill, new gold to spend and more monsters to kill. And of course, more chances for me to bathe in blood immeasurable."

This was not enough for Guts. He was unwilling to unleash Berserker upon the world for so little. Money, the thrill of combat, a warm bed. All fell pitifully short of motivation for the doomed swordsman.

"No." Guts replied. "You shall die with me, that shall be my final purpose. My world has torn my life apart. I shall spite it and spit in its face by not drowning this one in blood too."

There was silence from the hound for what seemed like an eternity. Silence had never seemed so tranquil for Guts and he wondered if this was what a peaceful nights sleep felt like. But alas this too had to be interrupted.

"What if you got your treasure back..." Came the rasping voice again. "If you could have your Casca back what say you then?"

Hook.

This question shocked Guts momentarily. But he shrugged the question off all the same.

"She is de... Gone. The answer would not be worth it." Guts answered turning away from his inner demon and walking away into the abyss.

The hound stalked behind him, keeping pace.

"Then why is her voice not among those that taunt you so?"

That got him to falter. The wolfhound smiled, razor lines of teeth bared.

Line.

The demon spoke again; "Why can I hear her voice calling your name?"

Guts turned on the beast.

"You lie!" He shouted, more in surprise than anything.

"You have been rendered to a soul for now. You can hear the others, the dead. I am inside your body, in the real. And I can hear her." It laughed at Guts.

"How can I trust you?"

"How about you return to your original body and find out?" The hound said, shrugging furred shoulders. "I only want another chance to possess your body again, but with our anger suppressed and my power drained from fighting in your body, I will need time to recover. A long time. The Berserker armour will retain its more predatory animalistic mindset. Even if I tried now, you would resist me, and if I'm lying you can always fall on your sword later."

Another eternal silence, but Guts knew his decision before it set in.

"Take me back."

Sinker.

"Very well."

He felt a rush and then sensations ran through his body. Familiar nerves and muscles flexed and spasmed as he regained control of his body and the berserker armour that it wore. The voices stopped to give way to another. A woman's voice.

"Guts?"

It was Casca's voice.

"Guts are you there?"

His senses returned and the armour creaked as it moved once more. His anger had returned, if only slightly, something still holding it back. His eternal, frothing, boiling, apocalyptic fury towards Griffith now reduced to a mere volcanic eruption.

"Guts?"

Guts looked around, every movement followed by a rusted creak as the berserker armour moved with him. He was in the middle of that Mage guild still, surrounded by mage's familiar and new. He noticed the red headed knight woman, standing next to a teenager with a huge black mane of hair and iron piercings across his face. A scantily clad woman, wearing nothing but a bikini was taking cover behind the bar with a number of other faceless mage's. Guts could smell the alcohol from here. Two more girls were on the balcony as well. That blonde girl who had run off before, a giant cow-beast man behind her. An Apostle? Beside her was another girl whose form was completely of water. It swirled around her, ready to strike on a moment's notice. Only her face was corporeal, long blue locks, confirming to Guts that magic did something to your hair.

"Guts are you ok?"

There was that voice again. Guts looked down and saw her. Her. Casca. She was looking up at him worried, her hands hesitantly reaching out as though she was trying to embrace him.

'Had they cured her?' Was Guts first thought. 'Had they fulfilled their promise despite what he had done?'

He tried to speak, but it seemed the armour still restricted him. He was in control, but he still felt its power hold him.

"Guts? Can you hear me?"

Yes, he could hear her. Casca's voice was sweet and heavenly. Looking straight at her, Casca looked beautiful, wearing a blue summer dress that perfectly fit her form. The glint of intelligence was in her eyes, no deceit, no trickery. Only concern.

"Guts? Come with me." She said, out stretching one hand, and Guts was oh so tempted to take it. But...

Casca's voice was so sweet on his ears. Like heavenly music, smooth and soothing. Casca looked so beautiful in that blue summer dress. There was nothing but concern in her eyes. And that's exactly why he didn't trust her.

Guts real arm snapped out and encircled the woman's neck, throttling her. Casca's real voice wasn't smooth, it was commanding and stern. She would not be concerned with his health, she knew he could handle himself. There was always a determined glint in Casca's eyes, but it was backed up by cold logic at all times. She would know that anything too tough for him, would be too tough for her. But most importantly...

There were shrieks of alarm as he brought Casca close to his face, the top half of his wolf helmet almost biting her.

Casca would never. Never! Wear a dress.

* * *

'It hadn't worked.' Mira thought as she hung from Gut's tightening grasp, feet dangling off the floor.

It had been a day now and Guts had remained, as still as a statue, where he had first frozen. Several members of Fairy Tail had returned, Gajeel, Juvia, Levi and more. The armour was surrounded with mages at all times, a makeshift guard rotor being drawn up. Gajeel had tried to pry Guts weapon from out of his hands, but it seemed not even the Iron Dragonslayer could remove the blade Dragonslayer from Guts' death grip. And so they waited.

Casca still lay in a magically induced coma despite attempts to revive her. Porlyusica said so herself that Casca needed more time to recover from the very literal shock of her attack. And as everyone on Fairy Tail knew, Porlyusica would not be rushed. Laxus had been taken away from the Guild to one of the nearby safe houses. Of course he had protested, but he had been deemed too injured to fight and seeing as he was Guts' main target, he needed to get far away from the Guild. It was strange. After a relative calm settled on Fairy Tail and Laxus had left, many began to question and whisper how much of personality switch had occurred in Laxus. Mira wondered if Freed's anti-demonic runes had something to do with it. Perhaps the thing that influenced Guts had influenced Laxus to start the fight. The Master theorised the same, but that issue was to be sorted at a later time.

A new plan was needed. No one knew when the anger sapping runes would wear off on Guts, Freed worried that if and when they broke the flood of anger returning to Guts would send him back into that berserker state. So Mira proposed this idea. To remove the barrier on their own terms, slowly, and confront Guts with Casca, aka. Her in a magical disguise. Despite the protests, especially from her brother Elfman, the Master had deemed that this was the only option they had available to them.

The moment Freed had begun to tone down the power of his runes, Guts begun to stir, confirming the theory that the runes had been but a moment away from breaking. The armour moaned and grated as though it had been left to rust for a year. Mira had slowly approached him, calling out again and again. It took a moment for him to truly return back to reality and turn his helmeted head to her. His lower jaw and mouth were visible below the upper visor of the helmet. Guts' teeth were gritted and the red slits for his eyes pulsed dangerously. It seemed like he had begun to relax, his hand slackening around Dragonslayer and his arm twitching hesitantly to reach for Mira's outstretched hand. But for a split second Guts entire body froze and time seemed to stand still. And in that time, Mira realised that her ruse had been revealed. She did not know how, but Guts had somehow seen through her disguise and had lashed out, leading to her situation now.

Mira could feel his ragged breath upon her face, and the black gauntlets choking the life out of her. She couldn't take a crucial breath to activate a spell and could only watch as her fading vision saw black fangs encroaching towards her. She heard her comrades call her name, but also, curiously, a sharp inhale of air. Suddenly she was thrown aside, spluttering and coughing across the floor. She twisted her body to look up at the towering armoured monster above her. Guts growled at her, but began sniffing at the air. His head snapped around, staring through Erza and Gajeel and straight at the entrance to the medical wing.

A small object whistled by and exploded against Guts' face. He staggered slightly, but his red eyes glared through the smoke at the offending woman who had attacked him. Cana stood on top of the bar, a hand of cards glowing with magic.

"What are you waiting for!" She roared. "Get him!"

A cheer sounded from the Fairy Tail Mages and a bombardment of various magical attacks were sent Guts' way. The floorboards beneath Guts snapped and splintered as his armoured legs pushed off from the ground. Enhanced by the Berserker armour's black enchantments, he charged towards Erza and Gajeel, dodging many of the magic projectiles, everything from balls of energy to cards, vines, ice and fire. A few spells fizzled against his armour or were deflected and absorbed by the blackened plate. Others were simply swatted away with the flat of Dragonslayer, the blade so massive it served as a seemingly impenetrable shield. However one particularly powerful missile, in the form of a razor edged card, found a gap in the Berserker armour's left leg and cut into Guts hamstring. His speed lagged for a single moment and relief began to rise within the hearts of Fairy Tail. But when that moment was gone, Guts simply powered onwards as though there has been no injury in the first place. But it seemed resistance was only to be met with more resistance.

" **Celestial Bull: Taurus!** " Came a high pitched cry from the balcony, and a glow of golden light. "Sick im!"

"Don't mind if I dooõ!" Taurus mooed, leaping from the balcony down upon Guts, axe arching over his head.

There was a slow second of flight time as the giant cow beast descended. But then it was over in a fraction of that time as Dragonslayer flashed out and collided with Taurus' axe. The celestial metal parted like butter to a hot knife as the titanic, demon-blood soaked weapon cut the axe head in two and continued by cutting Taurus in half at the chest. The celestial spirit however did not bleed, but instead shattering into translucent, rainbow-coloured shards and returned to the realm from whence he came.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried at the loss of her friend, who would luckily be able to recover in the celestial realm.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Club!** " The metal studded teenager roared, his arm moulding into iron and extending rapidly towards Guts.

Guts continued to charge, he and the flat iron club inevitably going to collide. Gajeel chuckled, seeing the attack as a direct hit. And he wasn't wrong. Guts raised Dragonslayer, one hand as always gripping the hilt, his prosthetic pushing against the blades flat facing him. As he and the club collided with the ring of metal on metal echoing through the Guild, the sheer momentum and strength Guts had at his disposal sent painful vibration's through Gajeel's arm. The boy grunted as he felt his feet slide back against the floor boards. He tried to dig his heels in, but each wooden board split as he was sent crashing back into a wall behind him, the stone crumbling away. He roared in pain straight after as Guts continued to push against the iron rod, forcing it to retract. Gajeel's arm shook, then it jarred and finally it forced a dislocation at his shoulder. Guts shifted his sword-shield to the side, allowing the iron rod to retract fully and return to its natural state as Gajeel's arm.

Suddenly a huge set of letters exploded into being in front of Guts.

" **LIGHTNING**!" Another small blue haired girl cried.

The letters suddenly exploded outwards and each engulfed Guts, causing his body to spasm and twitch, despite the armour's resilience. He felt no pain, but in his distraction a huge warhammer collided with his body, sending him spiralling straight up into the air. Guts felt a horizontal line of pins and needles across his chest, but the berserker armour immediately quelled any of the pain, dizziness and concussion he might have gained. While upside down in the air, he took notice of his opponents plan.

" **STONE**!"

The little girl who summoned the lightning was casting again. She wore a straw woven band to keep her light blue hair back, complete with a flower. The look of fury on such a seemingly immature face was quite something, muscles that had seldom use expressing such anger, contorting otherwise childlike features. As the magic poured off her, several blocks of stone formed as the letters of the word above him. Erza had requiped into a suit of armour with wings and was flying above those with the same hammer she had used to send Guts flying.

" **Unison Raid! Stone Hammer Hail!** " She roared and a blast of magical energy emitted from her hammer swing sent the stone letters raining down on him.

The absence of pain provided to him by the Berserker armour, as well as its boosts to his already formidable speed and reaction time, allowed Guts to formulate a plan. The Berserker's armour around his left hand retracted to his wrist, black plates flowing over each other to allow his mechanical hand to flip down. Guts held Dragonslayer in a reverse grip and took aim at the blue haired Mage. With a tremendous boom, the loaded cannon ball rocketed towards her, the sheer propulsion generated by the device sending also sending him spinning across the air. Dragonslayer effortlessly smashed and split the stone blocks into pieces, as the momentum forced Guts to rotate. While most of the debris was scattered and missed him entirely, a single shard of rock tore across his helmets right side, blood for an instant pouring down his face, before the berserker armour snapped the wound shut, black shards acting as brutal stitches.

There was a curious series of noises beneath him, like a splash followed by a grunt of pain and then the ring of a grandfather clock, but Guts ignored this for the time being. He landed hard, metal boots splintering wood as he rotated and brought Dragonslayer into a ready position. A good job too, as a moment later the redheaded knight collided with him, a new black spiked sword, almost as big as Dragonslayer, pushing against him. Behind her, Guts could see what carnage his cannon had caused. No fewer than three people had tried to intercept the cannon ball from colliding with its intended target, the girl Levi if the entire guild had shouted it correctly. The water bodied woman had flown in front of the girl, but the large circular hole in her chest attested to this futility, although the girl herself was still alive. The teenager with the piercings and the dislocated shoulder had thrown himself in the way to, another metal rod that had once been his leg, propelling him across the room to the letter Mage. His skin had turned completely to iron, and had taken the cannon ball straight to the chest. His skin was now shattering and breaking, iron flakes peeling away. The blonde girl from the balcony had also summoned some sort of talking grandfather clock to encase her fiend. The momentum from the cannonball had sent Gajeel crashing into that, rather than the Mage he was trying to protect. He lay slumped against the large window the clock thing had, unconscious.

"Gajeel, she screams in horror." Came the monotonous voice of the clock, as Levi banged against the glass and screamed silently.

Guts and Erza struggled back and forth for a moment, black metal grinding against black metal. The knight held the spiked greatsword in a two handed grip and lent her entire weight forwards, struggling against Guts' titanic strength. They were face to face, growling and grunting with effort into the others ear.

"Guts!" Erza spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop this! We're sorry we tried to trick you but if you just-"

Erza's voice was cut off abruptly as Guts growled at her and slammed his helmeted head into her nose. A cry of pain preceded blood exploding out of her nose as cartilage and bone were pulped to red. Ezra recoiling, one hand on her face, releasing its grip on her sword instinctively. Guts took advantage of this and with a powerful shove against Dragonslayer, sent her toppling backwards. But rather than finish her off, Guts immediately turned and dashed towards the medical.

It took a few seconds for Fairy Tail to recover from that lightning like charge, to realise which direction Guts was heading. Straight for their wounded comrades.

* * *

The Berserker armour propelled Guts down the corridor, thundering past door after door. Dust and stone fragments flew up into the air from where each footstep made contact with the cobblestone floor. He knew she was here. He could sense her. The Berserker armour and that accursed wolf demon didn't just lend him strength. He could smell her. At the end of the hall his instincts nudged him to the left towards a wooden door, slightly ajar. Twisting his body, Guts slammed it open with his shoulder, the metal hinges groaning in protest. Inside the room was plain enough. Two beds sat vertical to the left most wall, evenly spaced out and covered and hidden by a long blue curtain. Guts' subconscious couldn't help but once again note how much cleaner and lighter everything seemed than the shadowy and blood covered clinics of Midland. In a chair, just below the window next to the furthest bed, an old woman sat. Guts instantly stopped and gauged this new opponent. And it was most definitely a new opponent. She wore a long red robe over a strange combination of a shirt jacket done up by a black ribbon, not uncommonly found on Midland noblemen. A plain dress was visible underneath that. Her robe included a large vertical collar complete with a number of fanged teeth that wouldn't look out of place on a dragon. More importantly her hair was bright pink, meaning magic. But what really got Guts to raise Dragonslayer was her eyes. A pair of deep burning crimson orbs turned to glare at him. Not a flinch or a grimace at his appearance, only a frowning face that screamed 'You should not be here.' Speaking of the winged reptiles, this woman simply screamed dragon. Her smell, the fiery determination in her eyes, she even had a small aura of fear surrounding her. The woman remained sitting, but her aura was already pulsing through the room. Guts could feel the Berserker armour tightening up protectively, plates of cursed metal shifting and thickening around his vital organs. But before he could leap into action, a boy, face and head swathed in bandages, moved in front of him, obscuring his sight of her.

"F... Fight... Fight me!" Came a muffled challenge.

A tuft of salmon hair poked out from the bandages and a white scaled scarf hung around his neck, all but confirming that this was Natsu. He stumbled forwards towards Guts, fists groggily raised. Guts knew the effects of severe head trauma when he saw it, although he couldn't remember how Natsu had ended up in this state. It had most likely been his doing though.

"You... Ain't goin'... Nowhere pal..." Natsu took another step forwards and threw a punch at Guts.

His fist lit afire, but only barely, orange flickering across his knuckles. Guts would have perhaps felt pity for the boy, if he was thinking straight. But he was anything but thinking straight. His mechanical fist backhanded Natsu across the side of the face, the sound of metal crunching bone echoed through the room, just as the pink haired Dragonslayer flew across it. Natsu once again fell into unconsciousness, slumped against the cracked wall plaster.

The woman was scowling at him once she came back into view. But she did nothing but raise a hand and speak.

"As long as you mean her no harm, the girl is right here." She slowly pointed behind the hospital curtain.

Guts only grunted in response, and keeping his one good eye trained on her, tore back the curtain. In the instant that he tore his eyes from the dragon woman, all his other worries vanished. Casca, looking more peaceful than he had ever remembered seeing her, lay sleeping on the bed. Guts hands began to shake, his empty right eye itching, but he quelled this feeling and continued to examine Casca. A tentative hand drew back the sheet covering her, revealing a thin white hospital robe shrouding her body. As far as he could tell she was perfectly fine. She had no wounds or burn marks, no fever or sickness. They had even saw fit to trim her hair. Not back to the length when she served in the Band of the Hawk, it had mostly been done to keep her hair tidy. A feeling of guilt flowed over Guts, as he took a knee and rested Dragonslayer against him. These people had done what he had not, done what he could never do. He could not keep her safe, he could not keep her in good health, he could not even cut her hair. Despite his proficiency with Dragonslayer he was clumsy using anything with finesse. He had truly tried to do so once. But seeing him approach with a large throwing knife, Casca had reacted how you would expect.

The woman moved around to the other side of the bed opposite him. Despite her own considerable height for a woman of her age, Guts bulk and armour seemed to tower over her, but being cloaked in his shadow did nothing to impede the woman. She took out a small vial of an unknown liquid from her robe and put a hand around the back of Casca's head. Guts' head instantly snapped up to stare at her and he growled a warning, his grip tightening around Dragonslayer. The woman simply shot him a disappointed look and continued to work.

"This is helping her sleep and recover. Nothing more, nothing less." She then muttered to Casca; "Drink up."

The sleeping woman mumbled in her sleep but drank the liquid anyway, shifting and once again returning to peaceful sleep. The old woman then stood and turned to Guts, who rose up from his knee to stare back down at her.

"Casca will be fine. She has suffered both physical trauma today and immense mental damage in the past, the likes of which I have never seen." She spoke slowly, patiently, not once breaking eye contact with Guts. "Now. If you are a good man, then you will lay down your weapon, take off that armour and allow me to treat you as well."

Guts grunted once again, this time with reluctance. But his grip was beginning to loosen around Dragonslayer, before a number of Fairy Tail mages burst through the door, magic energy flaring. Erza and Juvia were leading the charge, both raising their swords, one made of metal, the other made of flowing water. Guts red eye flashed with killing intent, and he made to turn around and shield Casca's body as best he could. But before either side could move, the old woman shouted for all to stop. Magic power was woven into her words and the very world seemed to shake. Guts and the other mages froze immediately, terrified instincts obeying her command. Guts faced the dragon woman and he bowed his head slightly in respect. Even if this female was a dragon, she had cared for and protected Casca, that was all he could, or would, ever ask for.

"Do not attack him. He is here for Casca, nothing else." She addressed the gathered mages and then looked back at him. "Guts. I will continue treating Casca whether you comply or not, but I am asking you for a final time. Lay down your weapon..."

Guts immediately released Dragonslayer, the blade dropping to the floor and imbedding itself into the stone, standing vertically in the air.

"Take that armour off..."

Guts tried to. He really did. But the armour did not want to be released. His body shook involuntarily and the armoured plates around him bristled and shifted. Small spikes stabbed into him to prevent forceful removal.

"Porlyusica?" Erza asked warningly, finally giving Guts a name to this pink haired woman.

Porlyusica shook her head and looked to Guts again. But she did not address him.

"Release your hold of this one for now Demon. You know as well as I do, the toll your magic has upon mortals. Allow him to recover and I'm sure he will don you again."

Guts felt the armour shiver at her voice, shiver and hesitate. But nevertheless, the Berserker armour retracted its spikes from his flesh and relaxed itself. The armour's metal skin flowed over itself and allowed Guts to simply take a step back and remove the Berserker armour's hold on him. He felt his mind returning to him and he blinked to see the armour's empty shell seal itself once again and remain standing upright. Porlyusica nodded grimly at him. Guts stood motionless for a few moments, chest bare and trousers torn and dirty.

"Now. Allow me to treat you." She finished.

Guts remained where he was, and took a look at her with his own one eye. He almost chuckled and a thin smile played across his face.

"You look just like that witch..." Guts began to say, before blood began to spill from his mouth.

Without the cursed armour's enchantments Guts wounds reopened as one. To an onlooker it almost appeared as though the man had exploded with blood. Fairy Tail as a whole flinched and gasped in horror as they heard Guts' chest, leg and a number of other wounds tearing open with a horrible ripping sound. Like torn paper. Blood poured from the huge horizontal scar across Guts chest, and down his face from the wounds Erza had inflicted and reopened. Trickles of blood in comparison to the flood from his chest, the many spike wounds from the Berserker armour overlapped the forked burn marks from Levi's letter lightning. Guts stumbled backwards, only to find his hamstring cut. His leg giving way, the huge man had some luck left in him, as he collapsed across the other, now empty, hospital bed. The last thing he heard was a universal sigh of relief and then the sound of orders being screamed and quickly obeyed. Guts final train of thought was of how that woman's face looked exactly like that of the forest witch. Flora.

* * *

Many miles from Magnolia, past towns, trees and hills, the little known dark guild known as Haunter's Haven was deathly quiet. A small building for a guild hall, with only a single floor and broken windows boarded up by rotting wooden boards. Vines and roots covered its stone walls and imbedded themselves into the buildings stone foundation. It had been a running joke among the guild's members that the building was move plant than stone. But there were no jokes to be had this day.

The thick double doors were wide open, a body lying in the gateway between the outside, fingers like claws. His last act had been trying to escape his doomed guild hall, his fingernails full of dirt and soil, face forever contorted in fear. A serrated knife was planted directly into the back of his neck, a severed spine his cause of death. Inside the guide hall proper, more corpses littered the floor. Each had died from a precise and graceful cut to the most vital areas. Blood leaked into the floorboards as men and women in death, clutched desperately at throats, wrists and arteries. Each corpse's warmth was slowly ebbing away and the stench of death had not yet fully settled over the building. A shallow whimper came from the darkest corner of the guild, echoing pathetically in such an open and silent place. This guild member had survived only because he had not joined the battle for his guild. Or more correctly, the slaughter of his guild. He shivered and hugged his legs tighter, trying to reduce himself into an invisible little ball. And all because of just one woman!

Everything hadn't be going so well for the guild. The boss had seen the lowered morale of his underlings after a failed mission set back their raiding plans and so he had hired what you would expect would cheer up an all male dark guild. A stripper. Oh and what a looker she had been. White soft skin, flawless features, vibrant sparkling scarlet eyes and hair. Just seemingly perfect in every way. When she danced they had all laughed and drunk and whooped. Cloth piece after cloth piece fell off her body, and her sensual movements hypnotised all who saw her. They hadn't even noticed how extremely well toned and muscled the woman truly was. Not the belly and curves of a model, but the six pack, tendons and sinew of a warrior. Sure, she still was unimaginably beautiful. But the guild members should have realised something was wrong when they saw the number of knives strapped to her body, the jagged armour pieces going from her feet and hands upto her knees and elbows, and the razor blades tangled in her hair. And then she had smiled. It had promised so many things. But it granted only death. She had murdered half a dozen of them before they had even realised she had left the ramshackle stage they had set up. The most terrifying thing however, was that she had never stopped dancing. The same twists and turns she had used on the stage were but a prelude to the dance she executed in the guild hall. Each flick and movement of her arms spelled death for another guild member. Until she had finally stopped dancing and he was the only one left.

The man screamed as a black metal canister suddenly dropped in front of him from above. It was about as big as his head, but slightly thinner. It let out a hiss of air as it opened to reveal a writhing, moving pool of purple energy, trapped behind the glass of the canister. He could have sworn he saw a ghostly face past around the tube. He heard a faint giggle above him and he looked up. It was her. And she was smiling at him. The same sharp toothed smile.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" The begging commencing.

The woman continued to smile at him, her face shrouded in the shadows of the guild hall. All he could see was her red eyes, the pearly white of her teeth and the sharp flash of reflected light off her ears. The woman wore some sort of long metal plating over her ears, extending at an angle away from her face, ending at a fine cutting and stabbing point. He wasn't sure if her ears were truly elfen or it was just for show, but he had seen her kill someone with it. She had slit a man's throats with her ear. Her ear!

"J- Just let me go! You've killed everyone else what more do you want!" He cried, trying to scramble away from her. "I won't breathe a word about any of this, I swear! Not a whisper!"

"Oh? But I don't want to hear you whisper..."

The woman finally spoke. She had said not a word since she had arrived, but her voice was like honeyed velvet and it froze him in place. Nothing so deadly, so murderous, should ever sound so perfect and sweet.

"I want to hear. You. Scream!"

And oh did he scream...

* * *

 ** _Apologies for not having updated for so long. Lets just say I was doing research in the form of Berserk (2016)! God damn I love everything about it. From its kick ass opening to the last swing of Dragonslayer! Not really an excuse but hey, I got a load of inspiration from it._**

 ** _As you can obviously tell, I have chosen the Dragonslayer route for this story. Apologies to those who voted for Demonslayers (ya twisted bastards)._**

 ** _Anyone want to have a guess who this murderous maiden is? Let me give you a hint. I may or may not have referanced her universe in previous chapters. First one to guess correctly, I shall tip my adamantium and gold Inquisitorial hat to. No you may not have the hat. Kaptin Bluddflagg took the my spare._**

 _ **Reviews and criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Signed by Imperial Decree**_

 _ **BluePanedGasMask**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Dragonslayers**_

 _ **Reviews for the Review God! Comments for the Comment Throne!**_

 _ **Axrel: You may see some tragedies, you may not. I will be trying to find a balance between Fairy Tail 'goodness' and Berserk darkness. Thank you as well for the compliments.**_

 _ **Baslias: ohhhh... apologies for taking so long... hope you enjoy this chapter enough to make up for it!**_

 _ **AlternativeFutureFan27: Thats who she will be based off, with a bit of my own ideas for good measure. I tip my adamantium and gold hat to you sir. Hmmmm... dark souls inspiration will likely happen. Hell they took so much inspiration from Berserk so why not complete the circle! As a final note: You sick bastard... Stay you by all means, but you sick bastard.**_

 _ **darkanomaly: Guts by be a slaughterer of many things, but he is not a slaughterer of the innocent.**_

 _ **Dear author: I do see your frustration at** **Porlyusica's ability to intimidate everyone for no reason. But you dont really see much of her behind her comedic and healer role. She is technically a dragon in human form so i assume that her frightful presence just isnt shown in the show. I plan to change that in my story, giving reason to the unnatural fear that surrounds her. Not saying that guts will fear her, but it will most certainly gain his respect.**_

 _ **Guest: Here! Its here! Quickly read! Don't cry on my story!**_

 ** _Criticism (Thank you! Gives me something to debate about!)_**

 _ **Ok to those of you who criticised my portrayal of Fairy Tail, seeing me as nerfing them. I apologise. But i'm gonna do what i want so that it suits the story I want to write. A argument could be made that Natsu or another member of Fairy Tail absolutely annihilates Guts in a single massive attack. An argument could be made that Guts simple cleaves through Natsu or another member of Fairy Tail and kills them outright. But if i did that this story would be over in a hundred words and anti-climatic as fuck. I will admit that my rant about how powerful Guts is, was perhaps a bit fanboy of me and emphasised Guts while downplaying Fairy Tail. But thats what it was. A rant. However i do believe some of those points still stand.**_

 _ **If I compared powerful Fairy Tail mages to Guts, Fairy Tail members such as Natsu have a lot of advantages over Guts. Guts is a glass cannon. His speed, strength and non magical attack power are off the charts, but his toughness is lacking, in comparison to Fairy Tail mages. Fairy Tail mages are much more versatile with their magical abilities and tougher due to magic, not to mention having a ranged advantage. However when it comes down to it, I maintain that, Guts' attack power (Dragonslayer) wins. How many Fairy Tail mages would talk first, or at least get in swinging distance? Almost all of them. It again comes down to character mindset. How many members of Fairy Tail would go for the kill immediately? Almost none, if any, of them. Would Guts? Yes. Very much yes. Guts can quite easily swing dragonslayer faster than the human eye can see. I have made a bit of a change to Dragonslayers rules, soley for this story, but even without them, I believe that if Guts gets a good hit on say Erza, it will cut her in half. Again arguments can be made, either or. While mages like Erza can ultimately see such attacks, this is without the power of the berserker armour which boosts Guts already superhuman abilities beyond the point of sanity. It even somewhat fixes the problem of his toughness. I have only seen Erza move at comparative speeds when using a specific armour during the Grand Magic games, against Kagura and Minerva. Would she be wearing that from the start of the fight? How quickly can she change? I have no idea.**_

 _ **Many of Fairy Tail's most powerful moments have been when their nakama are threatened, which is pretty much another word for plot. Do they ever have that much power at the start of a fight with a new enemy? Do they have that power from the start of the fight and just choose not to use it? I have no idea. The point is that a lot of Fairy Tails powers are boosted or nerfed due to plot. So guess whats happened to them in this story! And now i shall tackle your reviews one by one. Again everything i have said, and will say, is subject to opinion. Any argument can be made.**_

 _ **Berserker12: Erza did not panic. She exclaimed due to the surprise of her celestial blades being broken. Natsu used his hands simply for writing purposes, so i could describe it. Gajeel blocked that musica blade true. But does pantherlily EVER use it to the same effectiveness again? True it had great destructive power, but Guts' dragonslayer is a more focused killing tool and it also has the benefit of cutting through stuff in another dimension. Natsu has also been knocked back by attacks weaker than Guts. Its all subjective. Natsu tanks a magic bullet. Natsu tanks magic attacks of massive proportion. Natsu tanks hits from demons, monsters, gods and other mages. Natsu has also been knocked out by a single nonmagical punch. I do agree that Natsu could beat Guts. But, in the first fight at least, he wouldn't use all of his power to just outright kill Guts. Natsu isnt a weakling. His powers are just a plot device. One that can be cruelly manipulated to allow for lose, tension and then awesome moments of awesomeness when he wins a amazing comeback fight. See I like you. You seem to have a good amount of knowledge for Fairy Tail. I have read all the manga and most of the Episodes, but not in a while. If you want, PM me and we can discuss in more detail. Perhaps you can stop me from making particularly horrid mistakes in Fairy Tail canon, and we can debate on the better way to proceed.**_

 _ **crazyjsdf: Once again, yes he can stay up for ages, even when fighting. But he can also be an idiot who falls asleep at a whim. I do watch Fairy Tail AND read the manga, although admittedly it was some time ago. And the main point i got from it all was that the writer did whatever he wanted with the characters powers so that he could have a story. If Natsu just nuked every enemy he came across, it wouldnt be very fun now would it. Laxus did stop acting like that after Tenrou. But in real life old habits die hard. Especially when something demonic influences your mind, making you do things you normally wouldn't.**_

 _ **crayzhands10: I did not say that Guts could solo all of Fairy Tail. I said that if Guts, out of the blue, decided to attack Fairy Tail, a number of their mages would die. I believe Guts swinging dragonslayer full pelt would kill any member of Fairy Tail, if they were unprepared. And he can move fast enough that he would most likely kill half a dozen of them before anyone could react.**_

 _ **Absol0te: Fairy Tail members are as weak or as strong as the writer wants them to be. They are not weak. They just haven't shown their true powers yet. While i cannot prove that the dragons scales were stronger than diamonds, on that same line, neither can you prove that the dragons scales were NOT stronger than diamond. Erza swings huge swords yes, but not at the same speed at Guts swings Dragonslayer. I could argue the point that Guts (in berserker armour) could kill a FT dragon. It would perhaps not be his easiest fight, but it could be done. Guts power is not measured in area destroyed, like many FT mages. His strength is focused, a razor edge that kills what it hits. Natsu attacks a demon and blows up entire mountain behind it. Guts attacks a demon and cuts it in half. Both killed the demon. But their methods differ. Hmmm the Guildarts vs Guts fight would be interesting. Although if its anything like his fight against Natsu, Gildarts may split Guts into a hundred mini Guts, with a hundred Dragonslayers. Oh god and a hundred suits of Berserker armour! Holy shit that would be terrifying.**_

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Speech"**_

 _ **I own neither Berserk or Fairy Tail. They are each owned by their respective companies. This story is for fun only, no copyright infringements intended.**_

* * *

'Flora. The forest witch. What was she doing here?'

Guts remembered the last time he saw her. Giving her life to magical flame, her last breath a wall of fire that allowed himself, Casca and their companions to escape the burning forest sanctuary. Guys knew she had died. Even without magical aptitude, when the most powerful magic user in the world dies, you felt it. Like someone had just snuffed the brightest candle in the room and everything was just a little darker.

The woman was in the same room as him, he could hear her moving, tending Casca and even changing his many bandages. There was a strength to her that belied her outward appearance, apart from the fact that she could lift his heavy body without aid. He was sure now that she knew he was awake, noticing the moment his single eye twitched and his fist clenched for just a moment. But she didn't react as he thought she would and call her guild mates. Right now, the woman who looked just like Flora was standing just beside him, watching over him, healing him just as the witch had once done.

Guts was conflicted. This woman, Porlyusica the mage's of Fairy Tail called her, had such a strange aura about her. Yes there was magic, powerful and old, but it was not malicious. With his single eye closed and simply 'sensing' for her presence, he would have sworn he was being towered over by a dragon, but that dragon wasn't crushing him. Only watching, and waiting. It finally hit him after what seemed like hours of biding his time. Guts wasn't being restrained. He was lying on a hospital bed, inside a magic guild that he had torn through perhaps twice now. And he was not restrained. Was this Flora doppelgänger just as powerful as his worlds?

Finally, Guts patience had run dry, he slowly began to rise up from his bed, grunting as wounds, new and old stretched to breaking point. Porlyusica scowled at him, obviously annoyed at the sight of her previous handiwork stitching Guts up being jeopardised. He was able to drag himself back, despite the pain and prop himself against the wall behind his bed. The healing woman simply continued to scowl, but waited for him to speak. She only had to wait a moment.

"Why?" The doomed swordsman asked, with a single word asking a dozen questions.

"Why?" She repeated. "Why what? Why are you here? Why are you not restrained? Under guard? Why am I the only one here?"

Guts looked her in the eye and neither flinched.

"Why am I still alive?"

"So the real question is why, after you caused more serious injuries in just over a day than I usually have to contend with in a week, am I taking care of you?" A small smirk played across the elderly woman's face. "Is it not obvious? I am a healer. And as much as I hate humans, my magic, my science is still healing. This girl and you, needed healing. Nothing more, nothing less."

Guts eye widened and his fist clenched and raised, only now realising that his prosthetic arm was missing, as well as all his equipment. The only thing he wore now was a clean pair of briefs. He glanced to his side and saw, opposite the woman, the berserker armour looming over him. He guessed that they hadn't been able to move it.

"You're not human?" He asked, gritting his teeth. 'Perhaps his dragon theory was true.'

"Not exactly. But that's a story for another time. I'm sure I will be seeing you again soon for me to tell it." Porlyusica smiled at him, just for the smallest of moments and then it was covered once again in a harsh frown.

She began moving towards the door.

"All you need to know is that Fairy Tail means you no harm. Something is stirring in this world, something we don't understand. But this guild will deal with it just like it has everything else."

Guts tracked her across the room and saw the familiar red hair of the magic knight Erza as Porlyusica opened to door to leave.

"Stay here and recover." The healer told him.

Guts was again shocked at his lack of supervision. Used to always speaking his mind, he did so.

"What is preventing me from leaving?"

The dragon woman turned her head to him for one last look, her eyes flashing knowingly.

"Why, Casca is of course." She replied smugly. "You're her guardian right?"

Guts averted his gaze and looked to see Casca still sleeping soundly on another bed, just as before.

"I assume this goes without saying, but guard her with your life. She needs time to recover, just as much as you."

Porlyusica closed the door and left the room in a solemn silence. A small, sad smile twisted Guts lip.

"Yeah. Always."

* * *

Porlyusica sighed and held her head as her and Erza began walking away from Guts and Casca's room. She had been busy. Treating concussions, broken ribs, fractured skulls, not to mention an almost severed limb and Makarov's severed fingers. It was almost inconceivable that Laxus, one of their strongest mage's could suffer a wound like that, let along the guild master.

The weapon Guts wielded was truly terrifying. The sheer weight of the blade and the velocity at which he could swing it was astounding. But if what he had said about it cutting souls was true then she dreaded to think what would happen if Guts had gotten a killing blow. Treating victims of the blade, and examining Dragonslayer herself, Porlyusica could debunk Guts words. But what she found to be true was equally terrifying. The blade had a celestial body.

Similar to that of one of Erza's requip weapons that resided in the celestial world until summoned, but Dragonslayer was in both this world and the celestial one simultaneously. Erza told her that the blades that had broken in her fight with Guts, were summoned back in pieces. The Dragonslayer had shattered each weapons celestial bonds and they could no longer regenerate.

Similarly, and more worryingly, was the way Dragonslayer effected a mage's magic. All mage's were tougher, stronger and faster than a normal human due to magic coursing through their veins. A mage's toughness was especially true against opposing magic. A battle between mage's was usually about who could overwhelm their opponents magical resistance first before they themselves gave in. The more magic a mage has the more powerful physically he or she became. That was why it was such a surprise when Guts cut into Laxus and Makarov. Magic was also responsible for a mage's recovery time. All of Fairy Tail was connected to Tenru island, it was where their magic came from. This magic was celestial, pouring into a mage, who could then make it into a physical thing, fire, ice, lightning etc.

But that's where Dragonslayer came in. It was able to literally cut magic, as well as the mage's physical body, weakening his or her toughness and strength as a result. In that same regard did it stop a mage from recovering as quickly and regaining lost magic. The connection to Tenru would be severed and no more magic would pour into the mage. Makarov did however confirm that this was only temporary and it did not prevent a mage from casting magic. The guild master retained the pool of magic he already had built up in his body and he felt his magic refilling about an hour after he had been cut by Dragonslayer.

"It's my fault this happened..."

Porlyusica was snapped out of her thoughts as Erza suddenly spoke. The requip Mage held her head down in shame and her fists clenched in frustration.

"If I hadn't brought him here then none of this would have happened." She lamented. "Laxus wouldn't have freaked out and Casca would never have-"

Erza was abruptly interrupted by a gunshot slap. She looked in shock at Porlyusica who glared at her.

"That's something I always hated in you human's. Someone always has to take the blame."

"Wha-" Erza stuttered.

"What did you see when you looked into Guts eyes?"

Erza frowned and then thought to herself.

"I saw a good man, weighed down by something dark."

"And you believed that bringing him to fairy tail would relieve him of that darkness? Just as it has for you, for Gray, for Laxus?"

"Yes."

"Well then you made the right decision."

Erza blinked in surprise, questioning Porlyusica silently, as they reached the main guild hall and stood on the balcony.

"Guts is motivated by one thing right now. Casca." She explained. "In his sleep he growls at phantoms, objects of his hatred. But he always calms or is saddened when his thoughts turn to Casca. He wants nothing more than her sanity to be restored."

"So you will help him?" Erza glanced to Porlyusica.

"Yes I will. We are Fairy Tail. We fight, we have faults and we fallout. But we always forgive."

Suddenly a Mage came stumbling up the stairs, gasping for breath.

"D... D... De..." He collapsed in front of them as his foot tripped on the last stair.

"Take a breath man! What's happened?" Erza said, kneeling down beside the mage helping him up.

A huge explosion erupted somewhere outside the guild, several fragments cobblestones from the path outside the guild suddenly found themselves inside the guild as they smashed through the windows.

The Mage got up and finished his sentence, fear in his eyes.

"Demons!"

* * *

'This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time.' She sighed. 'First a unfulfilling contract, forcing her to go to Magnolia of all places, now a demon attack right in the middle of town?'

The kick of sharpened stiletto heels clacked against the pavement, paying no mind to the darkened shadows drifting past her. Pedestrians screamed and ran to lock doors and windows, but there was no need. The shades and minor demons didn't seem to be focused on any normal target, which was strange really, as most demons enjoyed mindless violence. But these ones seemed to be directed. Still it didn't hurt to keep her hands hovering over any one of the numerous weapons about her person.

'Seriously, the one time she goes to the goody-two-shoes capital of Fiore, and there's a demon attack? Typical. But there was the slight chance of there being a silver lining...'

She had never fought a demon before. Maybe it would be fun. A tongue drifted over her lips as she imagined what she would do if anything hostile approached her. She would be disappointed by a attacking shade as all that would be needed was a flick of a magic imbued dagger. But if a actual physical demon got close...

'Perhaps two piercers to the chest, cut out its heart. Did demons have hearts?' She wondered. 'Well she could always find out by trying.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a number of larger demons overseeing their attack from the rooftops. A dozen or so armoured soldiers, mostly humanoid but broader and in thick heavy armour. The recognisable emblem of Tartarus embellished everywhere. But one of them stood out. A tall she-demon, clad mostly in a purple dress and cloak. Her white helmet hid most of her features, but small scales were visible around her eyes. Green feathered protrusions stuck out from the helmets sides, like horns.

The she-demon turned her head, and for a split second the two's eyes met. They gazed at one another, assessing and calculating. The woman on the ground smiled, revealing a line of white pointed teeth, but both knew she would not interfere. A demon of this strength was not one to make enemies of so easily. But at the same time the demon on the roof ordered her troops to ignore her counterpart. For the same reasons.

But the shark toothed woman decided that while she wouldn't interfere, perhaps she could watch. You never know. She might see something interesting.

LINEBREAK

Just as one shade was cut in half, it's shadowy body fading into nonexistence, another one appeared not far away, resuming its attack.

'This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time.' Erza gritted her teeth and fought on.

After Guts rampage, a number of Fairy Tail members were out of action, recovering in the medical wing, including Master Makarov himself. Even Titania wasn't at hundred percent.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" She heard a guild mate call.

Erza wondered that herself. These demons and dark guild members had just shown up out of nowhere and launched a full scale assault on Fairy Tail. No demands, no negotiations, no explanation, nothing. Perhaps these were Guts' allies, come to rescue him, or maybe they were trying to collect the bounty themselves. Erza didn't know, but what she did know was that their opponents had been trying desperately to smash through the windows to the medical wing. To her wounded friends. And that she wouldn't allow.

"It doesn't matter! Keep fighting! Freed's anti demon barrier is keeping them from getting into the building, but it won't hold for long!" Erza replied, requiping into a set of lightning armour, her staff whirling around, sending lightning bolts into a dozen of the floating horrors.

There was a brief moment of respite as all the shades suddenly disappeared, either fading themselves or as a result of Erza and her friends attacks. But that still left the dark guilds. They still engaged a number of Fairy Tail mage's, keeping them from recovering fully. Black bolts of dark magic flew wildly into the air as they fought like men possessed, no regard for themselves or their allies. Many of them had been vaporised by their own magics.

"Juvia thinks she see's reinforcements!"

"We're saved!" Lucy shouted in glee, lashing out with her whip, with renewed vigour.

"No! Demon reinforcements!"

"We're doomed!" Lucy screamed, draining her whip around in panic.

Numerous screeching caws echoed from above and half human half bird like creatures descended from the sky. They were winged humanoids, but their claws, heads and beaks were that of eagles. The thunder of boots and hooves rumbled through the ground signalling demonic ground forces were attacking in tandem with their air bound allies, both cackling, pale-faced mages and inhuman, screaming monsters. Dozens of them were closing in and each was a formidable foe in their own right. It seemed Fairy Tail was soon to be overran. The only reason they had not already was because of both Erza's leadership and skill. The magical barrier Freed had already erected before hand hadn't hurt either.

Erza took a frontal charge from a giant bull creature with a man's face, her staff the only thing keeping the horns from impaling her. She was carried backwards and smashed against the wall of the guild, chips of brick bouncing off her armour. The heated breath of the monstrosity was against her face, spittle and blood dripping from its lips as it roared. But Erza continued to fight, head butting the things teeth out, and pushing it off her. A katana formed in her hands and she stepping past its rabid charge. Her blade slashed open the thing's stomach, stinking guts pouring down in between it's legs. The minotaur hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, tripping on its own entrails, but Erza was already moving towards another opponent.

They seemed to be an endless supply of demons, with endless varieties. She defeated mantis men, goat women, and slimy abominations that were nothing but eyed tentacles on a pair of legs. Juvia, Lucy and all the rest were struggling just as hard as her, together felling demons one after the other. But they just kept coming. And the mages of Fairy Tail, kept fighting.

* * *

Kyoka could perhaps be considered a patient demon. At least, relative her other demonic kin. But now this miserable guild was beginning to get on her nerves. She had arrived in Magnolia after sensing some sort of curious energy pulling her towards the town. It was a compulsion. Something was in this place that she needed, that she wanted. Something that would give her immense pleasure and power once acquired. Giving into curiosity, she had sat off to find her unknown prize somewhere in the guild known as Fairy Tail. And that bothered her.

They had withstood the first assault, but that was planned. The first wave had been nothing but lesser dark guild grunts and shades. They had been cannon fodder, used to exhaust a foe. But they hadn't seemed to have served their purpose, as despite committing a large force hard hitting hybrid demons and Tartarus soldiers, Fairy Tail was still standing. They hadn't even got inside the guild yet! The she-demon could practically smell her prize, taste it beyond the guilds walls and accursed magic barrier.

She growled menacingly to herself, but her personal guard, if you could even call them that considering how powerful she was, shivered at the prospect of their master becoming angry. They were giant men, only half transformed to full demons by Tartarus' demonification, veins and muscles pulsing with raw strength and power. Even worse for their enemies, was the demon-forged plate mail that each wore, bound to their body like a second skin. They were the elite demon soldiers of Tartarus, and they would rather die than upset their master in any way.

Kyoka focused her senses on the barrier and sensed a weak point. Just on the second floor there was a weakness in the barrier. She also sensed that was exactly where her tantalising treat was hiding. She smiled and gestured to her flying troops with a clawed finger.

"Enough of this foolishness! Ignore the insects! Harpies! Break that barrier, breach the guild! Get me my prize!"

As one the winged demons flew at the second floor window, purple runes appearing from nothing and preventing their passage. But more and more of the feathered monsters piled on, scratching and clawing and biting. The runes began to flicker and then go out one by one.

"No!" Kyoka head a redheaded mage knight cry. "Protect the guild!"

A number of mage's began pummelling the demon birds with magic, knocking a few of them out of the sky, but it was too late. The barrier would soon be finished. Already it was stretching inwards, the window behind it cracking into a spider's web. The demon woman smiled. Soon she would have her prize.

* * *

Guts had noticed the demons outside, but not as quickly as he usually did however. His brand was not itching or bleeding, and Casca did not forewarn him with cries and wails. The first he heard of the invasion was the sounds of fighting outside, and he dismissed it as another bar fight that had spilled over into the town. Then he began to hear shouts of pain and roars of anger, the presence of magic making itself known with the roar of lightning and crackle of fire. He resolved that he did not want to be involved nor would he be needed. Fairy Tail could handle themselves. He chuckled morbidly. They had handled him after all.

Plus he had no weapon to speak of, and he wasn't exactly in great physical condition. He was pretty much naked under the bed sheet. No. He would stay. Recover and protect Casca at the same time, just as the dragon lady said. Guts closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Something he had not done in what felt like ages. Perhaps today was the day he could finally catch some sleep.

"Gah!"

Guts eyes snapped open. That hadn't been him that had spoken.

"Gah! Gah gah! Gah!"

Guts sat up immediately, grunting as his stitches stretched and pulled. He looked to the bed beside him to see Casca, not awake, but writhing in her bed. Then he felt it as well. The itching. The damnable itch at the back of his neck. The light coming from the window suddenly darkened and then lit up with purple runes. Struggling to get out of bed, he approached the window. What he saw was an ugly mess of beaks, claws and feathers pressing ever closer to the window. Cracks began to appear across the glass.

"Damn..." Was all Guts could say before the glass broke and a horde of bird demons swarmed all over him.

A thousand tiny glass pieces hit him in the face first and then a cloud of feathers. He was sent tumbling back, squashing something underneath the weight of his back, with a dozen of the demon birds all over him. He was pinned against the floor, with what felt like knives and razors pressed against his skin. It took both him and the demons a split second to realise the situation they were in. And exactly who had the upper hand.

Guts roared as he punched one of them in the face, breaking its beak and sending it flying. The bird things immediately started the fight back, kicking and clawing at him. Try as he might he couldn't get them all off him. Even if he knocked off one, another just jumped atop of him and resumed the beating. Guts only had one arm to properly defend himself with, so his options were limited. It didn't stop him from biting one of the demon's throats out, or breaking their legs with his feet, but there were always more.

Once again, he was bleeding from every part of his body, sharpened claws cutting and slashing, no armour to protect him. Out of the corner of his bloodshot eye, he saw one of the bird creatures eyeing Casca, a thin tongue licking its lips.

"Stay away from her you bastard!"

Guts struggled harder and harder, but nothing seemed to help. The creature looked at him for a brief moment, but dismissed him as a threat. The human would bleed out soon.

"I'll kill you!" Guts continued to roar and fight against the beasts holding him, while the demon hopped onto Casca's bed, a single clawed finger tracing over the woman's brand, as though beholding a precious jewel. "I'll kill you and rip your goddamn head off!"

Guts would do anything to protect Casca.

So when he saw a black gauntlet outstretched and offering aid in front of him, Guts took it.

* * *

'Oh well... she at least now knew that demons had intestines.' She mused, her feet kicking back and forth on the roof's ledge in boredom, her heels tapping a steady beat against the wall below.

The woman who had proved as such was the one they called Erza. She seemed to be leading the Fairy Tail guild at this moment, but she didn't seem to be the guild master.

'Where were their heavy hitters?' She wondered. 'There's a few good fighters defending out there, especially that Erza woman, but that doesn't seem like much for 'the strongest guild in Fiore.' Their members seemed... Worn down. Even without the attack of the demonic cannon fodder. Strange.'

She sighed. It looked like her entertainment for today was coming to a close. Shame, she had so hoped to see something more.

'May as well watch the fall.' She thought to herself, sighing again.

She watched as the members of Fairy Tail were pushed back closer to their guild building, backs against the wall. With a smash she heard glass breaking and a group of harpies filtered into the window. Their barrier was flickering and breaking all over the place and it seemed that the leader of the demons was sending the heavy hitters. Armoured golems jumped down from the roof opposite her and charged for the main doors. The front rank drew massive spiked mauls, while the rest drew long greatswords, one edge deadly sharp, the other wickedly serrated.

'That was a least interesting.' She watched them go, her attention switching from Fairy Tail to their demonic adversaries.

The metal work showed how much malice and cruelty had went into those arms and armour. Spiked and brutal constructs designed with no subtlety in mind, only the sole purpose these weapons had for killing.

'Perhaps she should hit up the Tartarus guild's smith, commission herself some demonic blades.' The woman smiled to herself as though caught in a blissful daydream. 'Oooh now that sounds like a good idea!'

The demonic monstrosities were bloodied from fighting, but their actions had taken their toll on Fairy Tail. Their guild members were exhausted and wounded. The golems would truly finish them off it seems. However just as all seemed lost and the armoured giants had reached the courtyard, a blood curdling howl echoed across the town. Silence suddenly reigned, and the golems halted their charge. The she-demon leader seemed just as surprised. That sound. That had been the roar of a demon. But it was not one of hers. It sounded ancient. And very, very angry.

The sound of breaking bones and avian shrieking could soon be heard by all, coming from the window the harpies had busted through. All those on the battleground outside the guild, Fairy Tail, the demons, Kyoka and the woman observer looked to that window, as more gruesome sounds could be heard. The woman smiled a toothy smile.

'Now that sounds interesting. There always was a certain brutal elegance to the sound of a gauntleted fist pulping flesh, bone and brain matter.'

A continued squawking was followed by a single harpy scrambling out of the window. Now that was even more of a surprise. A demon fleeing in a panic? Those who had the knowledge knew that demons only usually fled from one thing. A stronger, more powerful demon.

And that's when it appeared. In a black blur, the thing exploded out of the window, glass and splinters scattering everywhere in its wake. A black clawed hand shot out into the air, ringing around the harpies neck. The black layered armour the demon wore finally felt the power of gravity and the two plummeted the ground, shattering the ground around the armoured figures feet. The bird demon kept incessantly screeching, it was beginning to get on the observing woman's nerves. But that was appreciatively solved when the larger monster's other hand crushed the things head. And then it pulled, the straining of metal and flesh echoing across the courtyard. The harpies neck snapped, and then with sickly strands of flesh coming apart, it's head was torn off, a dangling piece of bloody black spine trailing behind it.

The black armoured thing was now seen to be a man, but unlike any man the demons had ever seen. Clad in full plate armour, layer upon layer of darkened metal, he turned towards them. His helmet, the visage of a wolf baring its teeth, eyeing the demonic monsters, and the demon golems with the same hungry red eyes, glowing with a burning hatred. Even the wolf's jaw was sculpted to move with the man's own, as he proved by roaring once again, a hellish howl that shook the bones of all present.

The woman's eyes brimmed with excitement. This was really heating up now! She couldn't wait for the fighting to start again! What would this newcomer do? He had no weapons in his hands, so was he just going to claw and bite his way through the demons ranks? She watched his every move, with rapt attention,

'Screw Tartarus' smith, I want to see this guy's armourer! The appearance alone is positively terrifying!' She thought to herself in sadistic glee.

'I hope he turns this into a...'

* * *

Slaughter.

That was the only word Erza could use to describe it. What Guts was doing to the demon forces. It was nothing short of butchery.

No sooner had Guts, berserker armour covering him head to toe, charged at them, had Erza heard a female voice call from one of the rooftops.

"Get him! That's my prize!"

She had no idea what that meant but instantly, all the demons went straight for Guts. Straight into a meat grinder more like. Even without his monstrous weapon, Guts was a close combat monster.

His hands, both of them, despite his lack of one, had become death dealing claws. It did not matter what armour a demon wore, he simply punched, tore or broke through it. He pulled them apart, ripped them limb from limb, even beat them to death with his fists. Even Erza could barely see the killing hands move, only the afterimages and streaks of blood across the air. One of the more unfortunate demons had their heart removed from its body, when Guts punched through it's breastplate and chest, wrenched out the still pulsing black heart. The twitching organ was black, tar-like blood oozing forth from it, before it was crushed it in Guts fist.

Erza watched in horror, as even when his hands were occupied rending his foes apart, the snapping jaws of his helmet served as just as adequate a weapon. Like a rabid dog, the teeth of Guts' armour ripped into flesh and bone. Each time, he shook his head madly until with a terrible tearing sound, whatever piece of meat in his jaws was removed from whatever part of the body it had once resided. Be it arm, leg or head. Metal did not seem to ruin his appetite either as, with a scream of agony, another demon's helmet, head and skull were crushed in between iron jaws. And it just didn't stop.

Bodies of demons piled all around the courtyard in various stages of dismemberment. Blood flowed through cracks in the ground, in rivers down the road. Guts' blood had joined that river on many occasions. Red life essence spurted out of him again and again, whenever he took a hit from a maul or sword, or when a set of teeth sunk into him. But he bled only for a moment, before the armour shifted and shut off the wound. A sword cut a line across the right side of his face and for a second, before the armour resealed, Erza thought she could see Guts. His eyes were wild and unfocused, glazed over but filled with such unquenchable fury. Erza couldn't imagine what Guts had gone through to gain that look. Or this unimaginable killing intent.

* * *

Skulking around behind the front lines, a single weedy hybrid demon shivered as another of it's brethren hurled through the air, a bleeding fist shaped indented in it's chest. The thing shivered. This foe was too much for him. It smelt so good and every demon here had a compulsion to attack and eat the armoured warrior, but look what that got them. This demon thought itself smarter than the rest, as it could smell a second source of that delicious scent coming from the broken window above him. It was child's play to leap up there, the spidery limbs that had replaced his arms sticking to any surface. It's attention was immediately grabbed by the writhing woman lying on the bed. Now that was a delicious looking meal. It got ready to pounce, fangs unsheathing from under his lips.

"I took a solemn oath many years ago, to do no harm."

The spider manbeast cocked it's head to the side, confused as to where the noise had came from, but it's brain had already formulated a reply.

'I've got nothing to worry about then.'

It's head exploded, and a second later it's body vaporised. The tiny charred parts of its limbs that remained tumbled off the windowsill.

Porlyusica say up from her seat in the dark corner in the room, her hand smoking as a golden magic circle swiftly disappeared from view. She went over to Casca and made her drink some medicinal concoction, before returning to her seat.

"To patients that is."

* * *

Guts saw the blurs of his many enemies before him. In the blink of his one eye they came apart and fell in pieces at his feet. He saw the outline of two blades in his hands. He had taken them from his opponents at some point, he couldn't remember, but they were good swords. Balanced, had a good weight to them. Not as good as Dragonslayer, but good swords nonetheless. He felt a numbness at his side. Someone had swung a maul at him from behind, shatters his ribs. He would fix that. And the armour would fix his bones. Guts whirled around and decapitated the shadowy figure, as well as the thing next to him.

His vision was always like this whenever he donned the armour. It was a world of black, white and grey, everything blurred and undefined. There were no rules when this mist descended on his mind, clouding his reason. No rules but one. Everything that moved died. That was the one rule he couldn't disobey, and he was not sure that he even wanted to disobey. It was the armour's commandment and gospel. If it moved in Guts' presence then it died, it didn't matter what what it was, demon, monster, man or woman. If you were in front of the berserker armour and Guts saw you, your only hope was for something bigger to step in front of you. But that usually only granted you, at best, a few seconds more of life before the armour locked onto you again.

The demons numbers were thinning out now. No longer was he surrounded by a mass of bodies trying to overwhelm him, now it was just the few. There were the ones that stood in front of him, armoured and metal clad just as he was, though they were taller and broader than he. They were tougher than most, but he didn't care. They moved. And then there were the ones grouped together by the wall. Every so often a ball of something would shoot out from that group and hit one of the demons. Guts reasoned that he would kill those ones later. After all, they hadn't moved yet.

He ducked under a second maul and used a double rising strike to cut the attacker into four. Legs, right arm and torso, left arm and torso as well as head and chest. Guts felt the sensation of his leg muscles straining and he powered forwards, through his latest victim, into his newest victim. This one was the final hybrid monster. It had the features of a snake, but was twisted and warped beyond measure. The head and chest of the man had split in half down to the lower end of his to reveal rows of fangs, it's arms ending at snapping snakes. Guts threw both of his swords in tandem, severing the snake's heads. The blades became buried in one of the many corpses, while Guts thrust his gauntlets straight into the maw of the beast. Hissing venom dripping from his hands, he took a hold of two handfuls of teeth and flesh, and pulled. With an inhuman screech it's only protest, the thing split down the middle, dark ichor spraying across Guts armour.

Throwing the discarded parts aside, Guts saw a large shadow pass over him, and a maul descend. A quick back step took him out of harm's way, and the heavy blunt end crashed into the ground. He smiled as he noticed that the pommel of said maul was sharp, pointed right towards his attacker. It didn't take much for him to kick the weapon into it owner's stomach, the weight of the maul now centred on the demon's chest. It slumped forward, the bloodied shaft sticking into the air.

Guts kicked the now metal corpse back grabbing the heavy maul head. With a slick pull, he removed the weapon from the demonic body. Hefting the weapon in both hands, shaft dripping thick black liquid, he saw that half a dozen of the demons remained, standing together in some sort of formation. They all remained still for a moment, looking back at Guts, who stood atop a mountain of bodies, steaming breath pouring forth from his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, the lead demon took a step forward, a wordless battlecry on his lips. It was soon drowned out by that squelching sound a maul makes when it pulps the cranium like a watermelon. The berserker was upon them!

Guts grinned in glee as he proceeded to butcher the rest of them.

They had moved!

* * *

Kyoka was in shock.

'How could one man do all this? If he was even a man!'

She still wondered if this person was a demon or not, but if he fought with Fairy Tail what else could he be? What demon would fight their own kin? Her fists clenched in frustration and her foot hovered over the roof edge, the tiles beneath her shivering and shifting. The she-demon was so close to attacking, to leaping off this rooftop and squashing these fairys like the bugs they were. That man. That man was the one she was seeking, the one she was being pulled too. She needed to capture him and figure out what this feeling was. But after a hesitation that felt like it lasted forever, she jumped away and out of sight as the last of her minions fell.

Attacking now would be foolish. That man didn't even seem to even be fazed by her minions and Fairy Tail proper was regrouping. She needed to inform her master and Tartarus about this man. And then, she would take her prize. As she darted away she glanced at the mysterious woman who had been watching the entire time. She was smiling manically, like a child, swinging her legs and rocking back and forth in excitement. She heard the smallest hints of her voice, she could barely make out what she was saying. Something about black demon hearts. Kyoka gritted her teeth. She better not interfere in the future. Otherwise she would kick herself for letting her go today.

* * *

Nothing was moving.

The blurs were gone. The fight was over. For a few more seconds there was silence. He stared out into the town, and nothing moved. A sudden klack echoed behind him, a footstep out of his sight. With a metallic snap his body whipped around and stared at the assembled Fairy Tail members. Erza had taken a step forward in his direction, but now froze with the rest of the guild, waiting to see what Guts would do.

He could only see blurs, but they remained put. He didn't see them move. The demon in the armour was still tired from his previous attempt to possess Guts, so it's grip on him was weak at best. Having recognised that nothing was hostile anymore, Guts' addled mind reasoned that the berserker armour was no longer necessary. If they were hostile, Guts would kill them himself, without this cursed armours help. Now comes the pain. With a number of creaks and groans the berserker armour shifted and moved, allowing Guts to step out, his missing arm visible again as well as most of his body. His mind cleared and he thought clearly again, opening his eyes to see the colours of the world, the first thing he recognised being Erza's scarlet hair. He smiled at the mage's in front of him.

"Good I didn't ki-"

Guts eyes began to roll into his head and he began falling to the floor, new wounds that weren't there before opening up across his body.

Erza had already noticed him about to fall and called out:

"Quickly, somebody get-"

"Guts! Are you ok? Quick, let me heal you!"

"Wendy..." Erza finished, although there was no need.

Wendy was already running to Guts aid. The black swordsman had brought himself back from unconsciousness at the last second, catching himself before collapsing completely. He was on his knees, trying to staunch the bleeding to his larger wounds. With a flash of magic, a blue circle appeared around him and his wounds all just disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

'Huh...' Guts wondered, checking himself. 'Just like Puck's elf dust. Maybe not all magics that bad.'

Wendy let out a breath of exhaustion, before collapsing onto her backside. Even so she still smiled up at Guts, reassuring him that she would be fine. Erza and the rest of the guild got an eyeful of Guts muscled body. They would have described him as sculpted on account of his muscles, but it seemed sculptor had attacked his own creation with a jackhammer. Make that several jackhammers. Scars of all shapes and sizes adorned his body, the most prominent of which being the massive horizontal one right over his chest. Several people ended up staring, especially at his missing arm. One of those people wasn't even from Fairy Tail, her wandering eyes drinking in every detail, every fault and blemish on Guts' skin. The man himself only grunted when he noticed the scrutiny. At least this time his observers weren't trying to eat him.

"I think you'd better come in and get dressed." Erza told him. "Before the entire guild ends up staring at you forever."

Guts frowned and held his hands out in front of him, his stump trailing behind. It took Erza a while to realise what he was insinuating.

"There'll be no need for that, as long as that armour stays out there."

Guts looked surprised and glanced at the other members of Fairy Tail.

"You sure?" He intoned, voice gravely, not fully healed or used to speaking.

One of the men, holding his broken arm close to his chest, chuckled.

"Yeah! After you saved our asses, it'd be rude not to let ya in!"

"Damn straight!" Another chimed in. "Plus with the amount of destruction you just caused, you may as well already be part of Fairy Tail!"

A laughing cheer showed the mage's approval, seeing the wrecked Fairy Tail courtyard. As well as the sizeable collection of demon corpses, most of the metal bars surrounding the guild building were bent out of shape, or gone entirely. The stone pavement was marked by massive pot holes made by magic and long curved trenches cut by swords.

"Well as long as he stays on our side..." Lucy whispered to Juvia, but was never the less okay with letting Guts back into the guild building.

"As long as he doesn't hurt or steal my Gray-sama, it's fine with Juvia!"

"Is that all you ever think of?"

A few of the guild members had opened the entrance revealing the room inside the guild. The sight of the bar reminded him that he really needed something to eat and drink. Especially something to drink. He sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged into the guild and he couldn't stop the faintest bit of smile flash across his face.

"You guys are crazy..."

* * *

 ** _Im back! A thousand apologies for such a late update. Both been busy at Uni and a dozen other matters. Unfortunately when it comes down to it, no matter how much I love Berserk and Fairy Tail, my Broken Branches story is my baby, and I usually end up writing that, if at all. Apologies again. However, Dragonslayers is back! So many people have been commenting, wanting me to update, but like the Emperor of Mankind, on the Golden Throne of Terra, I was unable to appease you... Until now! To all those who faved, followed and reviewed, consider yourselves my Imperial Saints! Keep both the praise, questions and_** ** _criticism coming. Don't feel scared to PM me or leave a question in a review if something particularly vexing needs to be addressed in the story._**

 ** _Reviews and criticisms are welcome._**

 ** _Signed by Imperial Decree_**

 ** _BluePanedGasMask_**


End file.
